descubriendo nuevos sentimientos
by kasey2
Summary: luego de perder el avión, Rei y Kai se quedan en la mansión de Kai, y con esto, empiezan a descubrir los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro. Shounen Ai pueden leerlo o no leerlo n n ya hize la advertencia - -
1. el comienzo del fic por supuesto

Hola!!!!! Bueno, mi nick es kasey (¿apoco?) jeje, y bueno, empezaré a hacer este fic (que es mi primer fic por cierto, así que si me queda todo cucho y espantoso, y todo lo feo sorry, jjeje, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo ^_____^ ) con mi pareja favorita yaoi que son Ray ( creo en japonés Rei) y kai!!!!! Se ven tan lindos los dos *-*, los serios del grupo y los que mas quedan (bueno, eso es según mi opinión ¿verdad?, aunque tmb otros que quedan son tyson/Max, pero yo prefiero a Ray/Kai, bueno, en fin, espero que les guste!!!! ^__^ estaré escribiendo fics de los fabulosos Ray/Kai a ver si pega un poco por aquí esa parejita n_n  
  
Cosa rara que no se como se llama que dice de que trata la historia: Bueno, pues según esto, se trata de que ya después de la batalla contra los demolition boys que Ray queda herido y bla bla, ya que se recupera se van a ir todos a Japón, pero la enfermedad de Ray, o bueno, sus heridas empeoran y Kai y él pierden el avión y entonces se van a la mansión de Kai, en eso Kai comprende mejor lo que siente por Ray y Ray se da cuenta de que le gusta Kai n_n (que tonto fic ¿verdad? Pero bueno =P)  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
´Ray´  
  
Los ojos rojizos del chico de cabello azul miraban con curiosidad a la persona que yacía en la cama, con heridas por todo el cuerpo, durmiendo pacíficamente.  
  
´ No entiendo el por qué siento preocupación por ti, debe ser porque eres mi compañero de equipo, si, eso debe ser. sin embargo, me intriga este sentimiento. Me diste curiosidad desde el momento que te vi en Japón peleando contra Tyson, luego, fui elegido para formar parte de este equipo donde estabas tu, eras inteligente, serio, con el que más me entendía, luego aparecieron los White Tigers, al parecer Mariah te interesaba, así que decidí borrar este sentimiento, no se ocultó bien, porque una vez cuando nos íbamos a subir a un camión nuestras miradas se cruzaron y lo volví a sentir, y luego, la mañana después de ver a Boris, cuando desperté a tu lado después de esa pesadilla, tus ojos me miraron profundamente preguntándome que me había ocurrido, con un ´´Hm´´ te oculté lo que sentía. Cuando servía a Biobolt, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, y hace poco, en tu batalla contra Bryan, sentía que algo malo pasaría, mis emociones no pudieron ocultarse, te desee buena suerte, diciéndote mi amigo, y no pude evitar cerrar el puño fuertemente cuando vi como Bryan te lastimaba, sin embargo, me alegra saber que pronto estarás bien.´  
  
´´Kai, ¿ sigues aquí ?´´ Tyson acababa de entrar.  
  
´´Ehh?.´´(*nervioso*) ´´ah, si. pero ya me iba ´´ *un Kai nervioso se va*  
  
´´ ¡Valla!, que Kai se preocupe por alguien ya es algo ´´ Tyson pestañeó con cara de confusión.  
  
*((((((((((((((((((((( * (((((((((((((((((( * (((((((((((((( *  
  
Luego de que Ray se había recuperado. una tarde. como a eso de las 8:00 pm..  
  
´´¡¡¡CORRAN!!!´´  
  
´´ Ultima llamada para el vuelo con destino a Japón ´´  
  
Los bladebrakers corrían tan rápido como podían por todo el aeropuerto.  
  
´´ Nada de esto estaría ocurriendo si no hubieras comido tanto Tyson ´´  
  
´´ Jefe tiene razón ´´ (*riendo*) ´´ te tuvimos que traer rodando hasta aquí ´´  
  
´´ Oh, vamos Max!!!, ya eso está en el pasado, ahora. hay que tomar el avión !!!´´  
  
Ray paró de reír porque le llegó un dolor de cabeza muy intenso, nadie pareció darse cuenta, excepto el líder del equipo.  
  
´ Hm, me pregunto que le pasará a Ray ´  
  
Ray bajó la velocidad y se quedó hasta el último, estaba exhausto y no sabía por qué, ya que él tenía muy buena condición física, asi que paró un momento para descansar. Kai corrió mas lentamente para voltear a ver que le pasaba a su compañero, y observó que respiraba muy agitadamente.  
  
´ Esto está mal ´  
  
´ No puedo parar, de lo contrario perderé el avión ´ se dijo así mismo Ray y continuó corriendo.  
  
Sin embargo, ya casi al llegar, cayó al suelo, se sostenía con las rodillas y las manos, parecía que había corrido alrededor de una hora. Kai se detuvo y sin poder evitarlo, se regreso a ayudarlo. En esos momentos, Max, Kenny y Tyson le daban sus boletos a la señorita de la puerta de su avión, y entraban, ninguno notó que Kai y Ray quedaron atrás.  
  
´´ ¡Vamos Ray!, ¡de lo contrario perderemos el vuelo! ´´ le decía Kai sujetándolo de los brazos y ayudándolo a levantarse.  
  
´´ Tienes razón Kai´´  
  
Y finalmente pudieron llegar con la señorita de la puerta  
  
´´ Lo siento, el avión acaba de despegar ´´  
  
´´ ¡¡¡QUE!!! ´´  
  
En el avión.  
  
´´ Oigan, ¿dónde están Kai y Ray? ´´  
  
´´ ¿Ehh?, tienes razón Max, ¡no están!  
  
Los tres se asomaron por la ventana del avión con los ojos muy abiertos viendo como se alejaban del aeropuerto.  
  
´´ ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? ´´ Ray se enojó consigo mismo por haberse caído.  
  
´´ Tengo que hacer una llamada ´´ sin decir más Kai se dirigió a una de esas cositas donde se habla por teléfono (perdón pero no recuerdo el nombre)  
  
´ ¿Me pregunto a quién le va a hablar Kai? ´ Ray lo miró confundido.  
  
Luego de la llamada a quién sabe quién, Kai miró a Ray  
  
´´ Vamos, tenemos que irnos ´´ y comenzó a caminar  
  
´´ ¿Huh?, pero ¿a dónde? ´´ lo siguió  
  
Kai no le contestó, tan solo caminaba a la salida del aeropuerto.  
  
Llegaron afuera, y solo tuvieron que esperar unos instantes, porque una limosina se paró enfrente de los 2 y su chofer salió  
  
´´ Buenas noches señor Kai ´´ dijo amablemente el señor abriéndole la puerta a la limosina  
  
Ray lo miró sorprendido ´´ ¿Lo conoces Kai? ´´  
  
´´ De este lado por favor joven ´´ le sonrió el señor abriéndole la puerta al otro lado de la limosina.  
  
´´ ¿Ehh? Este. gracias ´´ le sonrió y entró  
  
´´ Kai, ¿qué pasa? ´´ le dijo el chico chino acercándose a Kai  
  
Kai lo volteó a ver, vió esos ojos dorados en los que solía perderse y no pudo dejar de notar lo cerca que estaba de él. Un ligero color rosa se fue a sus mejillas. Rápidamente Kai se volteó para dejarlo de ver.  
  
´´ Nada, solo vamos a mi casa ´´  
  
´ ¡Es cierto!, ¡Kai es de aquí, asi que debe tener una casa! ´  
  
Ray intentó quedarse despierto para ver en cuanto llegaran la casa de Kai, tenía mucha curiosidad por verla, sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza crecía, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. Después de un rato, lentamente su cabeza fue resbalando hacia el lado donde estaba Kai, y se quedó en su hombro durmiendo, a esto, Kai nada mas lo vio con cara confundida, pero luego lo vio tan pacíficamente dormido que tan solo sonrió.  
  
´ Ahora que lo pienso, Ray es muy lindo, además de inteligente y. hey!, ¿acabo de pensar que Ray es lindo?, bueno, pues en cierta forma si lo es.´ pensó observando la cabeza del chico chino que descansaba sobre su hombro, Kai se golpeó a si mismo en la cabeza ´¿Pero qué estás pensando Kai? ´  
  
Kai pensaba en esto mientras la limosina los conducía a través de distintos hacía un destino (la casa de Kai) al cual tardarían como 30 min. en llegar...  
  
TBC (o sea To Be Continue, jeje, es que yo me tarde en averiguar que era eso, hasta el día de hoy que lo pensé bien XD como que soy un poco distraída)  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
oigan, perdón por las horripilancias (u horripilenses, o como sea que se pronuncie) que escribo de fics, jeje, cualquier sugerencia o esas cositas que te dicen que vas bien o que te felicitan, etc, serán super agradecida por mí (la verdad es que veo como un reto en que al menos tenga un review ¿verdad? Pero bueno) gracias a todos los que se tomaron tiempo en leer este capitulo de una escritora inexperta, el próximo capítulo habrá mas de Ray y Kai, ;) 


	2. junto a ti

Okay, lo admito, mis fics son una cosa rara, son un poco cursis diría yo, pero hey, a mi me gustan ese tipo de fics, no van a más allá de besos y caricias, asi que no esperen más que eso, o a la mejor y luego cambio de opinión, pero mientras no, jejee, otra cosa, no se si ahorita que ponga este capitulo ya haya tenido al menos un review, aunque lo dudo, pero si lo tengo, a la persona o personas que me hayan escrito ¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!!, bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo n_n  
  
Oigan, se me olvidó decir algo en el capítulo anterior, cuando por ejemplo alguien esta como hablando y está solo con una cosita de estas ´ es que está pensando. Ej: ´ hola!!! ´ y cuando esta con dos cositas ´´ es que lo está diciendo. Ej: ´´ hola ´´. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Pronto llegaron a la ¨casa¨ de Kai que a decir verdad, era una mansión, Ray pudo despertar justo a tiempo para poder verla.  
  
´´Wow Kai!!!! No puedo creer que esto sea tuyo!!! ´´ Ray miraba por la ventana de la limosina mientras pasaban por la reja de la entrada.  
  
´´ Hemos llegado joven ´´ el chofer les abrió la puerta y les sonrió amablemente.  
  
Ray se paró a un lado de Kai, aún seguía admirando la gran mansión, pero entonces su dolor y cansancio se incrementaron y su vista se empezó a hacer borrosa.  
  
´´ ¿Estás bien, Ray? ´´  
  
´´ ¿Ehh?.. si, no te preocupes Kai, estoy bien ´´ y le sonrió tiernamente *con esto Kai se sonrojó ligeramente, pero Ray no lo notó* ´ ¡valla!, ¡Kai se preocupa por mí!, se preocupa por nosotros, pero no lo quiere demos--´ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque de repente vio todo borroso, y comenzó a perder el conocimiento, lo único que sintió fue comenzar a caer. Kai lo agarró antes de que se fuera a estampar al suelo.  
  
´´ ¡¡RAY!!, ¡¡RAY!!, ¿qué tienes? ´´  
  
´´ ¿Le ayudo joven? ´´ le dijo un angustiado chofer al ver lo que pasaba.  
  
´´ No gracias Wilson, creo que lo llevaré a una habitación para que pueda descansar ´´  
  
Kai se llevó a Ray, para su sorpresa no pesaba mucho, a decir verdad era muy ligero, mas ligero de lo que aparentaba.  
  
´ Lo mejor será llevarlo a mi cuarto, así podré cuidarlo mejor. ¿dije que así podría cuidarlo mejor?, ¿qué me está pasando?, creo que algo me está haciendo daño ´  
  
Llegaron a una gran puerta (lógicamente la habitación de Kai, perdón, pero no soy muy buena para las descripciones, asi que lo dejo a imaginación suya n_n) y entraron, Kai puso a Ray en un lado de la cama y observó los finos rasgos de su cara, sus párpados cerrados ocultaban los profundos ojos color ámbar que tenía, su cinta roja que traía normalmente en la cabeza hacía que su cabello se parara y cayera de una forma muy peculiar (en la forma que Ray tiene el fleco, esas formas son producidas por su banda roja ), algunos de sus cabellos estaban en su cara, y los demás estaban distribuídos en la almohada, a Kai le pareció que se veía como un gatito o algo así como un ángel durmiendo, con su mano retiró los suaves cabellos que tapaban un poco su cara, estaba como que en un trance viéndolo, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se puso rojo. Para quitar de sus pensamientos a Ray, penso en llamar al día siguiente a los demás del equipo, el señor Dickenson se encargaría de buscarles boletos para el siguiente viaje a Japón, pero mientras.  
  
´ Ya son las 12:00 (de la noche), creo que ya es hora de que me duerma ´ y con esto, Kai se acostó en la cama y se envolvió en las cobijas y también cobijó a Ray (que estaba alado de él)  
  
Lo volteó a ver, le llegó esa sensación de quererlo, de cuidarlo, de estar con él. Sin saber cómo fue subiendo su mano lentamente hasta llegar a la mejilla de Ray y la acarició, era sumamente suave, tal como lo imaginaba, pero estaba más caliente de lo normal, puso su mano en la frente de Ray, tenía fiebre.  
  
´ Creo que debo ir por medicina para bajarla, es un poco alta, pero con la medicina que hay aquí se le quitará para mañana ´ Con esto salió del cuarto a buscar la medicina para Ray, luego volvió a su cuarto.  
  
´´ Ray. Ray.´´  
  
´´ Hmm? ´´ Ray lograba escuchar una voz sumamente familiar, le recordaba a la voz de Kai, solo que esta voz no era fría, sino mas bien suave y dulce.  
  
´´ Ray, despierta. ´´  
  
´´ Hmmm ´´ Ray decidió abrir los ojos para ver quien le hablaba, la imagen al principio era borrosa, pero luego se fue aclarando. cabello en el frente de un color como entre gris y azul, unos profundos ojos rojos y unos triángulos azules en las mejillas, se le hacía lindo y era. ´´ ¡¡Kai!! ´´ *Ray se sonrojó un poco porque ¡había pensado que Kai era lindo!*  
  
´´ Toma Ray, debes tomar esta medicina, te aliviarás para mañana ´´ con su mano le daba un vaso de agua y una pastilla roja, y lo sorprendente fue que ¡Kai le estaba sonriendo!, pero no era una sonrisa de esas frías que acostumbraba dar, era mas bien una sonrisa que hacía sentir a Ray cálido por dentro.  
  
´´ Ehhh? *todavía un poco rojo*, gracias Kai ´´ y también le sonrió (lo cual provocó que Kai también se sonrojara, pero muy levemente) y se tomó la pastilla, y sin notarlo, se volvió a dormir.  
  
Kai se volvió a acostar, notó que Ray tenía una cara de angustia, estaba teniendo un mal sueño, y en eso Ray se volteó hacia donde estaba Kai y se le acercó, Kai se sonrojó, no entendía por qué aún no lo había hecho a un lado, si hubiera sido alguien como Tyson, etc, seguramente ya lo hubiera aventado para que se separara de él, no pensó mas en eso y para calmar el mal sueño que tenía Ray deslizó sus brazos por su cintura y lo acercó más a él, pudo ver que el gesto de angustia en la cara de Ray se desvanecía, dejando en su lugar una pequeña sonrisa, se acomodó en el pecho de Kai y dio algo así como un ronroneo (un sonido algo así como purrr).  
  
Sin querer pensar mas en el gatito que estaba dormido alado suyo, se concentró lo mas posible en relajarse, aunque esto no le funcionaba muy bien, pero el sonido de la respiración de Ray y el aroma de sus cabellos (que era un aroma muy rico en opinión de Kai) lo relajó de tal manera que logró dormirse rápidamente.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Ray comenzaba a despertar, pero sintió un extraño calorcito en su cintura, era agradable, así que abrió los ojos para ver que era lo que producía ese calor, y ¡¡¡¡ahhhh!!!! ´¡¡Kai!! ´ no pudo evitar abrir exageradamente los ojos al ver que Kai estaba alado suyo abrazándolo ´ ¿Pero qué esta haciendo Kai alado mío?, y sobretodo... ¿¿¿ME ESTÁ ABRAZANDO???..´ Ray sonrió ´ al parecer si se preocupa por nosotros, ¡lo sabía! Si le importamos, pero ¿por qué no nos lo demuestra?, o será que me abrazó sin querer y cuando despierte me va a golpear, creo que mejor me volveré a dormir ´ no quiso pensar más, se sentía muy bien con Kai a su lado, se sentía protegido, así que lentamente se fue durmiendo de nuevo.  
  
Cuando Kai despertó vio a Ray alado suyo, también se sorprendió, ´ Cierto, ahora recuerdo que Ray estaba enfermo, no sé que me estará pasando, pero por alguna razón estar con él no me molesta, es muy agradable.´. Le costó como 10 minutos lograr separarse de Ray, era tan confortante, pero tenía que irse a bañar, así que se levantó y entró al baño. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
´ Mmmm!!! ¡¡¡Que bien huele!!! ´ Ray despertó por el delicioso aroma de hot- cakes, guiándose por el olor logró llegar a la cocina, Kai estaba ahí y también una señora que por su físico se veía como de 60 años, cabello un canoso, una sonrisa gentil que hacía que se le arrugara un poco la cara de una manera muy cómica, pero que la hacía ver muy tierna.  
  
´´ Buenos días ´´ saludó amablemente a Ray.  
  
´´ Buenos días señora ´´ *sonriendo*  
  
´´ Ahh!!! Ray, te presento a la señora Sofie, es la encargada de la comida y arreglos de la casa y señora Sofie, él es Ray ´´  
  
´´ Ahh, mucho gusto señora Sofie ´´  
  
´´ Mucho gusto Ray ´´  
  
La señora Sofie le sirvió los Hot-cakes a Ray (Kai ya tenía los suyos)  
  
´´ ¡¡¡¡Mmmm!!!!, ¡¡¡¡ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO!!!! ´´  
  
Kai que había estado leyendo algo (supongan que es el periódico) no pudo evitar ver el gesto que había hecho Ray, había cerrado los ojos en esa forma super animosa (ya saben, algo así: n_n) y tenía una sonrisa muy graciosa porque había algo así como una bolita en su mejilla por eso de que tenía la boca llena, y le produjo una sonrisa que ni Ray, ni la señora Sofie notaron porque andaban distraídos.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Luego del desayuno.  
  
´´ Ray, voy a hablar a Japón para avisar que estamos todavía aquí en Rusia, y voy a arreglar el asunto de nuestros boletos de viaje con el señor Dickenson. Puedes explorar la mansión y encontrar algo con que entretenerte ´´  
  
´´ Esta bien Kai ´´  
  
Con esto Kai se levantó de la mesa, dio las gracias y se fue a alguna parte de la mansión.  
  
Cuando Ray terminó su desayuno.. ´´ Gracias señora ´´ *sonríe*  
  
´´ De nada Ray ´´ *también sonriendo*  
  
Ray salió a ver cada uno de los cuartos de la mansión.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * 


	3. Por dos semanas

Hola pues!!!!! Aquí kasey desde la compu de su casa XD, lo primero que tengo que decir es.. ¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!!!!, gracias Dark Lilith Evolution y gracias -Hiromi- !!!! snif, no saben que feliz me siento de que les gustaran los capítulos que hice =´ ), ay, es muy emocionante, gracias!!!!! De veras, gracias por todo su apoyo, y el tiempo que se tomaron en leer los capítulos, soy taaan feliz, gracias!!! Gracias!!!! Gracias!!! (repetido muchos miles de millones de veces), enserio, por personas como ustedes es por lo que los autores de fics toman la fuerza para continuar sus fics n_n (jejejeje) y por cierto, este capítulo es para ustedes!!!!!!!! ;)  
  
Bueno, continuémos con el fic n_n de ray/kai !!!!, ah!! Y perdón si me tardo en escribir los capítulos, es que estoy teniendo un pequeño bloqueo de ideas @_@ (me paso los minutos enfrente de la lap sin que se me ocurra nada, o bueno, si se me ocurre, pero ideas bien locas XP, jeje).  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Ray había pasado ya por muchos cuartos, unas llenas de libros, otras de pinturas, otras que eran habitaciones, con la cama y todas las demás cosas, otro cuarto era donde habían muchas teles, otro donde había una tele pero era súper gigante, otros cuartos todos raros, pero había llegado que le interesó.  
  
´´¡WOW!, Kai si que se puede divertir aquí! ´´ Ray había entrado a un cuarto en donde habían muchos, muchísimos videojuegos, de todos los tipos, aventura, acción, peleas, de pistolitas, carreras, y muchos otros, y lo mejor, ¡eran totalmente gratis!, nada de lo clásico de comprar fichitas súper caras y que en un instante se te acaben, ¡no!, ¡esto era gratis! ´´ Si Max estuviera aquí seguro se moriría de la emoción, creo que jamás lo huviéramos podido despegar de las maquinitas ´´ *riéndose* ´´ Creo que jugaré un rato. ´´  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
´´ Esta bien señor Dickenson.. Entonces dentro de 2 semanas?.. Ok, bueno.. Hasta luego ´´ Kai colgó el teléfono. ´ ¡valla! Estaremos aquí más tiempo del que pensé!, creo que será mejor informarle a Ray...me pregunto dónde estará. ´ Kai empezó a buscar en cada habitación en la que creía que Ray podía estar, hasta que empezó a escuchar ruidos de algo así como. ¡maquinitas!, ¡Ray estaba en el cuarto de juegos!. Kai entró y vió a un Ray jugando un juego de peleas. era el juego preferido de Kai, aunque no le gustaran mucho los juegos de video, de pequeño jugaba ese y le gustaba mucho.al parecer Ray tenía ciertos problemas en un nivel. *En los labios de Kai se formó una pequeña sonrisa*  
  
´´ Ah!!!!! ¡¡¡No puedo vencerlo!!! ¡es la tercera vez que lo intento y no puedo! ´´ no había notado que Kai había llegado  
  
´´ ¿Ray? ´´  
  
´´ ¿Huuh?´´ quitó la vista del juego y volteó a ver a la persona que le había hablado ´´¡Oh!, ¡Kai! ¿qué pasa?´´  
  
´´ Ya hablé a Japón, Max, Kenny y Tyson ya están allá, por cierto te mandaron saludar. ´´  
  
´´ ¡Ahh!, ¡qué bien! n_n ´´  
  
´´ Y también hablé con el señor Dickenson, me dijo que el próximo vuelo a Japón disponible para nosotros es hasta dentro de dos semanas ´´  
  
´´ ¡Dos semanas!. ¿y eso por qué? ´´ * puso cara de confusión*  
  
´´ Hmm, al parecer ahora que ha acabado el torneo, ya todos están regresando a sus casas, la mayoría son de Japón, y por lo tanto se han llenado los vuelos ´´  
  
´´ Ahh!! Eso lo explica todo. oye Kai, perdona la pregunta *sonrojado* , pero. ¿tu sabes como vencer a este sujeto? ´´ Le preguntó señalando a la pantalla de la maquinita, sabía que a la mejor Kai ni le respondería, o que pensaría que era un poco infantil, pero no perdería nada en preguntar  
  
´´ Hf ´´ *Kai sonrió cerrando los ojos de esa forma en que luego los cierra* si hubiera sido Max o Tyson el que preguntara, o se habría molestado en contestarles, pero Ray. Ray era otra cosa. ´´ Es muy secillo, mira. ´´ y agarró las palanquitas (esas que estan ahí como que pegadas) y en un instante lo derrotó  
  
´´ Wow O_o !!!  
  
Y con una sonrisa, Kai salió del cuarto dejando a Ray totalmente sorprendido  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ray después de un rató decidió que era mejor dejar de jugar, no era porque ya se hubiera aburrido de las maquinitas, es solo que quería seguir viendo que más había en la mansión de Kai, caminó por otro par de habitaciones más, hasta que llegó a una en la que al abrir la puerta se sorprendió muchísmo, ¡Kai tenía su propio lugar de bladestadios! Eran muy raros, y había una parte en donde se podía entrenar.  
  
´ Creo que debo entrenar, ahora que lo pienso. hace mucho que no entrenaba.desde que estaba en el hospital, los doctores no me dejaban entrenar ´ le dio un pequeño escalofrío al recordar cuando en una ocasión se había dado una escapadita para entrenar, pero lo descubrió una enfermera que iba pasando por ahí y no pudo entrenar, desde ese momento lo vigilaban más y Ray decidió no volver a intentarlo.  
  
Ray agarró su blade y empezó a lanzarlo contra un muro extraño que había ahí (obviamente era para mejorar algo del blade) y así siguió durante mucho tiempo, provando cada cosita extraña que había, no había notado que entre las sombras, habían unos ojos rojizos que lo observaban.  
  
Era Kai, había estado siguiendo a Ray desde el momento en que salió de las maquinitas, aquel chico chino le provocaba gran curiosidad, tenía su vista fija en él, observando cada movimiento que hacía, le parecía que los movimientos de Ray eran ágiles, ¿cómo decirlo? De esa forma en la que uno se queda casi embobado, lo tenían atrapado en algo así como un sueño.  
  
´ ¿Pero qué me ocurre?, no lo entiendo, solo sé que me gusta observar a Ray, que me gusta estar con él.´ y aunque quería negarlo, estaba entendiendo lo que sentía por Ray, intentaba hacer todo lo posible por darse excusas del por qué se sentía así, que por el momento funcionaban. ´ ¡Basta de observarlo! ´ y con esto Kai se fue silenciosamente de ahí.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
En todo lo que sobró de la tarde, Ray continuó entrenando, vio mas cuartos, platicó con la señora Sofie, etc.  
  
Ya en la noche, recordó que Kai le había dicho que dormiría con él en su cuarto, no le dijo el por qué, pero Ray sabía que era porque si llegaba a pasarle algo con eso de sus heridas Kai podría estar presente y atenderlo, así que fue hacía donde recordaba que era la habitación de Kai.  
  
´ ¡Al fin llegué! ´ Ray se había perdido, dio vueltas por aquí y por allá, caminó muchísimo, pero después le preguntó a la señora Sofie, y ya ella le indicó el camino, y al fin pudo llegar.  
  
Al parecer Kai no estaba ahí. pero entonces pudo ver en las cortinas que daban al balcón había una sombra y supuso que era Kai, se cambió y se puso solo una playera y unos como shorts, y salió al balcón.  
  
Lo primero que vio, fue a un chico de cabello azul parado dándole la espalda. Ray se sonrojó un poco al ver a Kai, tenía una ropa diferente a la que traía siempre, era una camisa y unos shorts, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, estaba parado con sus brazos apoyadas en el barandal ese que hay en los balcones y al parecer, estaba pensando en algo que ocupaba todos sus 5 sentidos, porque no había visto que Ray estaba ahí.  
  
Kai pensaba en cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos color ámbar, pensaba en la manera que lo hacía sentir, pensaba en muchas cosas que giraban muy rápido en su mente, estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no notó que la persona que en esos momentos ocupaba su mente, estaba atrás de él.  
  
´´ ¿Kai? ´´  
  
´´ Huuuhh!!! ´´ Kai salió de su trance para volver a la realidad, la realidad en la cual Ray estaba justo detrás de él.  
  
´´ ¿Qué tienes? ´´ le dijo sonriendo Ray y parándose justo alado de él.  
  
´´ Ehhh.´´ Kai lo volteó a ver, sus miradas chocaron, Kai viéndolo a los ojos, esos ojos.. ´´ nada! ´´ Kai se había puesto rojo y volteó rápidamente para perder el contacto de su mirada.  
  
´´ ¿Nada? ´´ * puso cara de confundido* ´´a mi me pareció que si estabas pensando en algo ´´ * sonriendo nuevamente*  
  
´´ No es algo que sea de tu interés ´´ Kai lo volteó a ver, su cejas estaban en esa forma que estan cuando se enoja, pero le estaba sonriendo ´´ Creo que ya es hora de dormirnos ´´ en realidad solo lo decía para cambiar de tema, porque en verdad, ¿cómo decirle a Ray que estaba pensando en él?, sería un tonto si se lo dijera.  
  
´´ Kai. pero si apenas son las 9:00. ´´  
  
´´ Si, pero yo soy el líder, así que tienes que seguir mis órdenes, y lo que digo es que ya durmamos, porque en el estado en el que estas, puede que te vuelva a dar fiebre´´  
  
´´ Ahhh. ´´ * cara de confundido * ´´ Si tu lo dices, esta bien ´´  
  
Y se fueron a acostar, nuevamente Kai relajándose con la respiración de su amigo  
  
´ No entiendo que es lo que pasa, siento algo extraño por Kai, buenoo.. Creo que mejor dejaré de pensar en ello, a lo mejor Kai tiene razón, sino se dormía temprano, puede que se volviera a enfermar ´ y Ray cerró sus ojos concentrándose en dormir.  
  
Con Kai. ´ Sea lo que sea lo que me está pasando, creo que no es tan malo. ¿o si?´ y sin que Kai pudiera pensar más se quedó dormido.  
  
TBC  
  
*- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
este capítulo quedó súper cuchísimo XD, jeje, perdón, estaba un poco escasa de ideas, jeje, espero que les haya gustado, tenía pensado poner a Ray y a Kai en un combate con el juego ese de luchitas, pero pensé que sonaba muy fuera de la realidad, que no era como Kai, jeje, bueno, en fin, espero que les haya gustado n_n, ya estoy pensando en el siguiente capítulo, pero como dije antes, tengo un ligero bloqueo de ideas, jejeje, así que cualquier idea, etc, será bienvenida, pueden poner ideas de lo que quieren que pase, asi como de que. ´´ ohh!!! Quiero que Ray se caiga y Kai se caiga encima de él ´´ jejeje, y lo pongo en el fic XD, jejejejejeeje. También quiero saber otra cosa, quieren que ponga lemon o lo dejo asi tan solo con besos y caricias??? Perdón por la pregunta, pero me interesa su opinión (me sonó a esa cosita que te ponen en los cereales junto al telefono de nos intesera su opinión )  
  
Bueno, nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo ;) ¡¡¡¡Gracias nuevamente!!!! A mis lectoras Dark Lilith Evolution y a -Hiromi- y a todos los demás que hayan leído el fic y que les haya gustado n_n 


	4. No te perderé

Hola de nuevo!!!!, ¿qué tal?, una vez más.. ¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!! ¡¡¡Gracias Dark Lilith Evolution (jejeje, ok, creo que veré qué con eso del lemon, que no pienso hacerlo específico, a la mejor y pasa inadvertido, como que no sirvo para eso XD y sorry por hacer los capítulos tan peques, pero ahora los intentaré hacer más larguitos ; ), por cierto.. ¡¡¡gracias por estar conmigo en cada capítulo *-*!!!), gracias Darkangel (jeje, pues gracias por el comentario, de veras, me hizo sonreír mucho), gracias melody (gracias!!!! A mi = me encanta esa parejita *-* e igual pienso que Kai se ve muy lindo cuando sonríe *-*, gracias melody!!! n_n)!!!, de veras, me animan a cada día seguir escribiendo, snif, enserio, gracias, no saben cuanto se los agradezco, me hacen tan pero tan tan feliz, jejeje,  
  
Al fin estoy poniendo mis pensamientos en orden!!!! (GRACIAS DIOS!!!!), jejeje, ya, por lo mientras ya sé lo que va a pasar para el final, o algo así, y unas cuantas partes de lo que falta, aunque todavía no estoy con las ideas completas y todavía me falta escribirlas XP, jeje, pero no se preocupen, de que acabo el fic, lo acabo, no puedo dejar algo sin terminar, porque se lo horrible que se siente que te lo dejen incompleto X_X  
  
No sé como se llama esto, pero es para decir que no soy dueña de los personajes de beyblade, etc.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Los ojos del chico de cabello negro comenzaron a abrirse, revelando así unos hermosos ojos color ámbar que lentamente se abrían, al principio todo era medio borroso, pero después de parpadear varias veces logró aclarar su vista, logró ver el techo, y lenta y perezosamente se fue sentando, todavía con ojos dormidos, parpadeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos con una mano, luego, lentamente fue recordando que estaba en la mansión de su líder. al parecer el ya se había levantado porque no estaba alado de él, y como no se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha ni se le veía por ninguna parte, era lógico que ya no estaba en la habitación, probablemente estaría desayunando, aunque. no podía captar el olor de la comida, o sea que aún no estaba el desayuno entonces.. ¿dónde estaría?  
  
´¿Y desde cuándo me ha interesado saber dónde se mete Kai? *confuso y a la vez sorprendido * .bueno, creo que mejor me iré a bañar, así podré despertarme mejor.´ se quitó las cobijas y comenzó a salir de la cama, pero.  
  
´´ ¡¡¡¡OUCH!!!! ´´ lamentablemente, como Ray seguía medio dormido, no se dio cuenta de que sus pies se habían enredado en las cobijas, y tristemente, el resultado fue un Ray que cayó al piso u_u .  
  
´´ Ooou, eso me dolió ´´ Se paró sobándose donde se había pegado, y luego, ya más despierto por la caída que se acababa de dar, entró al baño.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Luego de haberse bañado, vestirse, quitarse los nudos que se le habían hecho en el cabello y desayunado unos ricos huevos con jamón decidió que era tiempo de ver qué había fuera de la mansión, después de todo, cuando llegó no pudo ver muy bien, ya que cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Kai *Ray se sonrojó un poco ante este pensamiento *, ´ pensando en Kai. ¿dónde esta? ´ no lo había visto en toda la mañana, había hecho todo lo posible por tardarse desayunando para ver si llegaba, pero no llegó (si que se tardó porque ahorita ya eran como entre la 1:00 y las 2:00 pm ).  
  
´ Bueno, en fin, creo que mejor ya voy allá afuera ´ caminó hacia la entrada de la mansión y abrió las puertas.  
  
El sol resplandecía alegremente y por unos momentos tuvo que cerrar los ojos por su brillo, pero ya después su vista se fue acostumbrando a la luz, cuando pudo ver claramente vio pasto y un camino en el cual había una reja más adelante. Según recordaba, este fue el primer lugar que vio, lo recordaba, no perfectamente, pero pues algo es algo. Caminó alrededor de la mansión, o bueno, sólo en una parte, porque era muy larga, pero después de caminar un largo rato, Ray alcanzó a escuchar el suave murmullo de lo que parecía ser agua, y exacto!!!, cerca de ahí había un río, corrió para poder llegar hasta ahí, sus ojos se iluminaron a causa del agua que reflejaba los rayos del sol, en ella había peces, de muchos colores (y sabores. jeje, no, no es cierto, a mi no me gusta el pescado XP) y acto siguiente Ray cayó para quedarse acostado en el pasto, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas, el lugar estaba lleno de flores de diferentes tipos, le llegaban diferentes y deliciosos aromas de cada una, sonrió y fue cerrando sus ojos.  
  
Kai nuevamente lo estaba espiando, el ya estaba afuera cuando Ray salió, solo que en lo que su vista se acostumbraba a la luz, Kai se ocultó, y cuando Ray empezó a caminar lo siguió.  
  
´ Ray ´ Kai se estaba rindiendo en impedir pensar en Ray, era algo como inevitable, pero aún así intentaba quitarlo de su cabeza. Luego de a lo mejor lo que serían horas (Ray se había quedado dormido y Kai lo estuvo viendo toooodo el tiempo o_O, la verdad, que aguante, pero no solo lo estaba viendo, también pensaba en diferentes cosas, lo que normalmente hacía, y para él que mejor forma de hacerlo que viendo a Ray dormir) vio que Ray se levantaba, adormilado, pero al poco rato se logró despertar bien y se paraba en unas rocas que estaban el río, eran bastante grandes, y comenzó a lanzar su blade, seguramente para entrenar  
  
A Kai no dejaban de fascinarle los movimientos que hacía Ray, ágiles, sutiles, le gustaba la forma en que lanzaba el blade, le gustaba como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y los levantaba, y su cola de caballo saltaba con cada movimiento que hacía, mientras que a las cositas esas que estan en su cintura (esas que estan unidas con la playera y cuelgan de su cintura para abajo, que parecen algo asi como una falda) el viento las hacía moverse. prácticamente le gustaba todo de Ray ´ no es que me guste *se dijo mientras pensaba en todo lo que le gustaba de él * solo pienso que se ve bien, es todo, decir que alguien es atractivo no quiere decir que te guste.´ su pensamiento de interrumpió al ver que Ray súbitamente se resbalaba y caía al agua.´´¡¡¡RAY!!! ´´  
  
´´ ¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!! ´´ El agua estaba arrastrando a Ray, lo malo de esto es que. Ray no sabía nadar!, estaba desesperado, tan solo veía agua a su alrededor, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por quedarse arriba de la superficie, no sabía que hacer y gritaba esperando que alguien lo escuchara y llegara a rescatarlo.  
  
´´ ¡¡Allá voy Ray!!! ´´ Kai corrió hacia donde estaba el río y se lanzó en el agua, tan solo con un propósito. rescatar a Ray, de repente recordó algo horrible. más adelante había una cascada! A sus padres les gustaban mucho las cascadas, por lo que construyeron su mansión cerca de una, Kai ya estaba acostumbrado a nadar ahí, así que él no corría peligro. pero Ray.  
  
Ray aún no había visto a Kai, el agua le impedía ver, estaba tomando mucho agua, luego sintió que ya no podía, se le nublaba la vista y al cerrar sus ojos la imagen de Kai le llegó a la mente, quería verlo al menos una última vez. luego, perdió el conocimiento.  
  
´´ ¡¡¡¡RAY!!!! ´´ Kai abrió mucho los ojos al ver que Ray había cerrado los suyos y que ahora estaba siendo arrastrado y se estaba hundiendo, nadó lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando algunas rocas que se le atravesaban, aunque otras lo lograban golpear, pero nada serio en realidad. Se horrorizó al ver que la cascada estaba ya muy cerca, no sabía si lograría salvar a Ray. la verdad es que veía imposible lograrlo.  
  
Para su suerte a Ray lo agarró una rama que crecía de un pedazo de tierra que había por ahí, y esto ayudó a Kai, y cuando llegó donde estaba Ray se agarró la rama y después agarró a Ray de la cintura y lentamente se fue guiando con la rama hacía la parte con tierra, y así pudo salir con Ray.  
  
´´ ¡¡¡RAY!!! ¡¡¡RAY!!! ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!! ¡¡¡RAY!!! ´´ Kai agitaba al chico chino, pero él no despertaba, puso su mano en su boca, pero no podía sentir que Ray sacara aire. Tenía experiencia en cosas de este tipo, así que comenzó a presionar en el pecho de Ray, y luego de unos segundos puso su oído sobre la boca de Ray para ver si ya estaba respirando.  
  
´´ ¡¡¡VAMOS RAY!!! ¡¡¡ TIENES QUE DESPERTAR!!! ´´ sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, ¡sí!, ¡lágrimas!, Kai no había sentido lágrimas en sus ojos desde la muerte de sus padres ya que su abuelo le hizo pensar que las lágrimas eran para los débiles, y poco a poco fue cerrando sus sentimientos hacia los demás para que no lo pudieran lastimar.. fue entonces Ray abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser y a arrojar agua por su boca, su respiración era agitada, estaba apoyado en sus codos, luego volteó su cabeza y lo miró, al principio sus ojos demostraban sorpresa, sorpresa al ver que la persona que lo había salvado era Kai, y después sus ojos se llenaron de gratitud, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios.  
  
*Rojo* ´´¿Tu me salvaste Kai? ´´ hubo un pequeño silencio ´´Gracias. Kai ´´ y le sonrió, fue una sonrisa muy dulce, la más dulce que Kai le hubiera visto, su mirada y él se llenaron de un gran sentimiento, un sentimiento que Ray no sabía que era, algo que no había sentido antes.  
  
El gesto de terror que había en la cara de Kai desapareció, no pudo evitar sonreír, sus ojos que normalmente daban una mirada fría y sin sentimientos, se estaban llenando de lágrimas, pero ahora no eran lágrimas de temor, sino que surgían por el sentimiento de felicidad que lo estaba invadiendo, estaba feliz por la razón de que la persona más importante para él estaba bien, que después de pensar que lo perdería para siempre ahora estaba ahí, enfrente de él, ofreciéndole la mas dulce sonrisa y la mas bella mirada que tenía en muestra de gratitud, y sin pensar ni decir más, Kai abrazó a Ray, esté se puso muy rojo, del color mas rojo que existe, y abrió exageradamente los ojos por la sorpresa de que Kai lo estuviera abrazando, la felicidad había rodeado a Kai, no perdió a Ray y eso en estos momentos era lo más importante para él.  
  
El momento no duró mucho, porque luego Kai se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciéndo y rápidamente se separó del chico chino, lo miró, todavía tenía la mirada de sorpresa y seguía completamente rojo, pero el significado de que Ray se pusiera rojo no le llegaba a la cabeza, ya que estaba completamente en shock al analizar que lo había abrazado, luego se puso rojo y volteó su cara para que Ray no notara el rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
´´ Kai. ´´  
  
Kai volteó para ver que Ray ahora lo volvía a ver sonriendo y dándole a entender que el que él le hubiera dado un abrazo no era nada malo. Con esto, el chico de cabellos grises y azules le sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Luego permanecieron en silencio viendo una hermosa puesta de sol que hacía que el agua se tornara medio rojiza al igual que las nubes (wow, que rápido paso el tiempo ¿no? ^_____^ ).  
  
No importaba el silencio, era muy cómodo para los dos, los dos pensaban algo parecido, a lo mejor esto era lo que era la amistad, que no importe si no existen las palabras, se podían comprender aún sin ellas, podían expresarse y ver los sentimientos del otro tan sólo con la mirada, con actos. o..  
  
Podía ser algo más????  
  
TBC.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Uhu!!!! Logré acabar el capítulo!!!!!  
  
Estuve desde las 11:00 pm pensando, anotando mis ideas, escribiendo en la compu, y acabo de terminar ahorita a las 2:13 am !!!, jejeje, pero eso me pasa por pasarme la tarde flojeando XD  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en serio, mi imaginación no dio para más XP, pero enserio espero que les haya gustado  
  
Gracias por todo!!! (como se nota que no me canso de agradecerles) jeje, gracias a todos!!!! ^____^  
  
Oops, creo que no me salio largo ¿verdad?, jejeje, sorry XP 


	5. la feria y la fiesta

HOLA!!!!! Muchas thanks por los reviews ^_______^, gracias melody!!!! (jejeje, si, estas bien loquita XD, jeje, no te creas =P, jajaja, yep, son bien lindos los 2!!! *-* ), gracias -Hiromi- ¡!!!! (wow, de veras, me halagas, muchísimas gracias por eso, de veras, me pones muy happy, y no me refiero a happy de borracha, sino a happy de feliz n____n )  
  
Ok, empezemos con otro capítulo!!!!!! A ver cuanto me tardo esta vez, son las 10:03  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
´ ¡Otro nuevo día! ´  
  
Ray se estiró y dio un gran bostezo. Luego de eso volteó a ver a un lado de la habitación, Kai estaba parado en la puerta, vestía las mismas ropas de siempre, y se estaba preparando para salir del cuarto, cuando se dio cuenta que dos ojos lo observaban, al parecer Ray ya se había levantado.  
  
´´ Ray, te espero alla abajo ´´  
  
´´ Claro Kai ´´ *sonríe* Kai salió de la habitación. La relación entre Kai y Ray había mejorado después de lo del día anterior. Luego de casi perder a Ray en el río y que gracias a Dios se pudo salvar, Kai le dijo a Ray que al día siguiente saldrían a conocer mejor Russia, ya que no tuvieron una buena oportunidad para conocerla por todo eso del torneo, los entrenamientos, que Ray salió herido luego de su batalla contra Boris, etc., en verdad quería que Ray conociera una especie de feria en el que vendían muchas chucherías. A Ray le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de ir con Kai a conocer la feria de ahí y a Kai también, solo que lo disimulaba muy bien.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Luego del terminar su desayuno (que fue silencioso como de costumbre porque casi no hablaban, aunque luego se escuchaba la conversión entre la señora Sofie y Ray), salieron a la limosina que los estaba esperando afuera. Poco después llegaron a un lugar el cual estaba lleno de puestos,, había todo tipo de cosas, comida, ropa, videojuegos, accesorios, juegos de esos en los que te ganas todo tipo de cosas y muchas otras cosas.  
  
Ray tan solo podía admirar las numerosas cosas que habían en las mesitas, de haber sido por él, habría comprado todo el mercado completo, pero. no traía dinero, asi que. ni modo, pero para eso, estaba Kai.  
  
Al ver el antojo mal disimulado de Ray cuando vio unos helados, Kai solo sonrió.  
  
´´ ¿Quieres un helado, Ray? ´´  
  
´´ ¿Ehh? ´´ Ray esperaba que Kai no hubiera notado que se le habían antojado esos helados, porque le daba mucha pena que Kai le comprara algo ´´ este. ´´  
  
´´ *sonriendo* Vamos Ray, estos helados saben deliciosos ´´ y sin esperar la respuesta de Ray ´´ Deme 2 por favor. ¿de qué lo quieres? ´´  
  
´´ Ahh!!! Este. *sonrojado y sonriendo* de chocolate por favor ´´  
  
´´ Entonces que sea uno de chocolate y otro de limón ´´  
  
´´ Claro joven Hiwatari ´´ le dijo el señor que estaba sirviendo los helados para después dárselos. Kai le pagó y volvieron a caminar para ver los puestos.  
  
´´ Toma, Ray ´´ Kai le dio su helado de chocolate a Ray después de guardar su cartera en una de las bolsas de su pantalón.  
  
El chico chino tomó el helado, lo miró y le sonrió ´´Gracias Kai ´´ y comenzó a saborear su delicioso helado que estaba más rico de lo natural  
  
´´ Hmmmmm!!!! Esto esta delicioso ¡!!!! ´´ Kai sonrió ligeramente ante tales palabras.  
  
El tiempo fue pasando en una manera similar, Ray veía algo de comer o alguna cosilla pequeña que le gustara, hacía todo lo posible por evitar que Kai viera que quería esa cosa, pero como Kai podía observar muy bien a Ray y ya había casi memorizado como era su rostro cuando estaba en un estado de ánimo normal, podía saber cuando quería algo, y se lo compraba, con un resultado de un Ray totalmente rojo y agradecido y un Kai que escondía su felicidad al ver a Ray feliz (se le dibujaban pequeñas sonrisas cuando Ray le agradecía).  
  
En una ocasión, cuando Ray quería una pequeña figura de un pequeño beyblade tallado en madera y barnizado para adquirir el brillo que en ese momento tenía, el señor del puesto en donde estaba ese beyblade les dijo que para tener ese u otro objeto de los que estaban en la mesita, tenían que adivinar donde quedó la bolita (era uno de esos puestos donde si ganas te dan un premio, y este juego era de esos de que te ponen unas como tapaderas y ponen una bolita debajo de uno, y luego te los revuelven y tu tienes que ver donde quedó), así que Kai decidió juagarlo para ganarle el premio a su tigrecito. Todo iba bien cuando el señor puso labolita debajo de una de las 5 tapaderas que habían y las revolvió, Kai no había perdido de vista la tapadera que contenía la bolita, ya que su vista era muy ágil por todos los entrenamientos en la abadía, pero de repente, el ruido de un cohete de un pequeño lo distrajo y se revolvió, al final su sexto sentido le dijo donde había quedado la bolita y ganó, pero luego Ray le dijo que ahora él iba a ganarle algo a cambio y también el jugó, gracias a su vista como de gato pudo ganar, ya cuando iban a pedir el premio que querían, el señor (le habían caído bien Kai y Ray) les sugirió que pidieran unas cosas tipo collares, era un círculo de un madera barnizado, la orilla del círculo era de algo asi como plata, y en el centro del círculo había un dibujo de un blade, ese círculo estaba dividido en 2, y cada cacho estaba enganchado en una como cuerda para formar los dos collares, Ray y Kai se sonrojaron al pensar en que era un collar de esos para simbolizar que siempre estarían juntos, solo que hicieron como que no sabían y aceptaron ese premio, el señor antes de dárselos les pidió sus nombres, y con una cosita especial para eso, quemó en cada mitad el nombre de cada uno, y luego a Ray le dio el que tenía el nombre de Kai, y a Kai le dio el que tenía el nombre de Ray, claro de que después de eso los dos parecían tomates, pero como los dos ocultaron su cara del otro, pues no se dieron cuenta X_X  
  
Así fue como de repente, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era mas o menos tarde (serían como las 7 u 8 pm, nuevamente wow!! Que rápido pasa el tiempo!) y estaban viendo un desfile donde había un dragón hecho de papel y debajo muchas personas que caminaban con el dragón de disfraz, también habían globos, y muchas otras cosas, Ray aplaudía junto con la demás gente al compás de la música, y Kai solo se mantenía serio observando el desfile.  
  
´´ ¡¡¡¡¡KAI!!!!! ´´  
  
´´ ¿Huuh? ´´ Kai volteó ver quién había gritado su nombre, y logró ver a una chica de su edad corriendo hacía él. La chica tenía el cabello café, al igual que sus ojos, era muy bonita, pero para Kai no lo era. Ray también había volteado a ver a la chica.  
  
´´ ¡¡¡¡Kai!!!!, ¿qué haces aquí? ´´ era lógico que era una chica rica por su vestuario, que era de un material muy fino  
  
´´ Nada de tu incumbencia ´´ se lo dijo fríamente y en un tono de vete-de- aquí para hacerle entender que no quería que lo molestaran, pero la chica lo ignoró.  
  
´´ ¡¡¡No puedo creer que nos hemos encontrado aq. ´´ interrumpió sus palabras al ver que Kai venía con Ray. Se le acercó para observarlo mejor, ante esto Ray se puso un poco nervioso por la mirada que tenía la chica, que era una mirada de disgusto. ´´Hmf ´´ fue todo lo que le dijo cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de desapruebo, pero luego volvió a la conversación con Kai. ´´ ¡¡¡Oh Kai!!! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía! ´´  
  
Kai estaba en parte enojado por lo que esa chica le acaba de decir a Ray, y otra parte era porque esa chica le desagradaba ´´ Sherry, ¿podrías irte? ´´ no dijo ni un por favor ni amablemente, eso más bien no parecía una pregunta, era más bien una orden  
  
Sherry levantó una ceja ´´ Bien ´´ parecía que no le importaba que Kai se lo hubiera dicho tan fríamente ´´pero antes, ¿vas a venir a la fiesta que va a haber en el salón de aquí? ´´  
  
´´ ¿Fiesta? ´´ dijo sin darle mucha importancia ´´ No, no iré ´´  
  
´´ Ohhh Kai ´´ dijo con una cara de tristeza, pero que no le causo nada a Kai ´´ bueno, ojalá que cambies de opinión, ya empezó, si vas me avisas ehhh ´´ y con esto se volteó y dándole una última vista de esas feas a Ray se fue  
  
´´ Kai, ¿por qué no quieres ir? ´´ Ray lo miraba confundidamente  
  
´´A mí no me interesan esas cosas ´´ pero entonces vio cierto interés en los ojos de Ray ´´¿tu quieres ir? ´´  
  
´´Ahh!!!, *rojo* no pues, si tu no quieres por mi no hay problema  
  
´´O sea que si quieres ir ´´ Ray abrió los ojos y se preguntó a sí mismo ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser tan ovio? ´´Pues entonces vamos ´´ Kai empezó a caminar  
  
´´ Kai espérame! ´´ y luego Ray lo siguió  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ya en la fiesta Kai se quedó parado en un lado de la pared, y Ray se paró alado de él.  
  
La verdad en la fiesta no pasaba mucho, solo habían un montón de personas ricas presumiendo de las nuevas adquisiciones que habían hecho en los últimos días, un poco de música, pero en realidad casi nadie bailaba, lo único bueno era la mesa de comida, donde habían muchos platillos que se veían muy bien, y lo que más resaltaba era un gran pastel (eso lo dejo a su imaginación)  
  
´´ Creo que iré por un poco de ese pastel. ¿tu no quieres uno? ´´ Kai negó con la cabeza y Ray se separó un momento de Kai para luego volver con un plato de pastel que estaba saboreando. Kai sonrió al ver que Ray tenía un poco de pastel embarrado en una de sus mejilla, y luego un dedo de su mano fue hacía la mejilla de Ray, para quitarle suavemente el pastel, pero Kai no quitó su dedo de la mejilla de Ray, los dos se quedaron viendo durante un momento un poco rojos, pero muy levemente.  
  
´´ ¡¡¡¡Kai!!!! ´´ cuando escucharon el grito, Kai retiró rápidamente su dedo de la mejilla de su tigrecito ´´ Kai ¡así que si viniste después de todo! ´´  
  
´´ Hmf ´´ fue la única respuesta de Kai, se volteó y cruzó sus brazos  
  
Al ver que Kai no le hacía caso, Sherry fue con Ray  
  
´´ ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño? ´´ le dijo en una manera muy sensual  
  
´´ ¿Ehh?, ahhh!!, mi nombre es Ray Kon ´´ y le sonrió  
  
´´ Pues mucho gusto Ray ´´ medio cerró los ojos y puso una sonrisa ´´ Valla, veo que tienes unos ojos de un color muy bonito, y rápidamente le hecho una mirada a ver la reacción de Kai, pero él permanecía sin reacción alguna.  
  
´´ Ahh!! Pues. garcias? ´´  
  
´´ y también ¿sabes qué Ray?, tienes un aspecto muy similar a un gatito. ´´ luego de esto, Sherry se fue acercándo lentamente a Ray, el cual solo trataba de alejarse de ella.  
  
Kai que desde el momento en que Sherry le había hablado de esa manera a Ray preguntándole su nombre se había empezado a enojar, ocultó muy bien su enojo cuando Sherry lo volteó a ver, pero ahora estaba furioso, ´´ ¡Ya tenemos que irnos Ray! ´´ jaló a Ray del brazo y lo sacó de ahí.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ya en la limosina para ir a la mansión de Kai..  
  
´´ Gracias Kai!, esa chica si que me estaba poniendo nervioso ´´  
  
´´ De nada, Ray ´´, pero no lo volteó a ver, tan solo veía la ventana, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a una pregunta ´¿qué fue eso que sentí cuando Sherry se le estaba acercando tanto? ´, Kai no entendía porque había reaccionado así, todo lo que Sherry le decía a Ray, de sus ojos, de que parecía un gatito, y luego que se le acercaba lentamente. Kai tan solo de repente se sintió furioso y quería alejar a Ray de esa chica, pero ¿por qué?. Por el vidrio, un poco reflejado podía ver a Ray, él estaba sentado también viendo lo que había fuera por medio de su ventana ´ claro que Sherry tiene razón. *sonriendo* Ray tiene unos ojos preciosos, son muy profundos, cuando los veo me dan una sensación cálida, y siento algo raro, y lo de que parece gatito es cierto, eso yo ya lo había notado, es tan lindo y curioso como un gatito.´ recordó el pequeño ronroneo que había hecho cuando lo había abrazado la noche en que se enfermó ´ y también hace cosas de gatitos..´ su sonrisa desapareció ´ pero. ¿qué me ocurre?, ¿por qué no puedo quitar a Ray de mis pensamientos?. ¿qué me está pasando?.´  
  
TBC..  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
jeje, sorry que en este capítulo no haya pasado mucho n___n, pero pues eso tiene que ir pasando poco a poco. ¡¡¡Kai ya se está dando cuenta de lo que siente por Ray!!!, ¡¡¡por su gatito y tigrecito!!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre ¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!  
  
Kasey acabó este capítulo a las 12:33 pm, wow, si que me tardo en escribir ¿no?, jeje, bueno, gracias por su tiempo en leer estas locas ideas mías n_n 


	6. El cumple de Ray!

Hola!!!!!!! Oigan, perdón por la super tardanza, pero ando en mis días de flojera, jeje, y ayer tuve una fiesta, y bla bla, etc, pero bueno, ya dije que no voy a dejar incompleto este fic, jeje, así que aquí va el siguiente capítulo ;) en especial para las personas que me hicieron reviews  
  
Agradecimientos: ¡¡¡Gracias Melody!!! jejeje, si, es bien celoso, jajaa, muchotas graacias por todos tus reviews que has hecho, grax por todo!!!! ;), jajajaa, Ok, se lo diré, ajaja, pero se va a enojar XD ¡¡¡gracias gohan_1989!!! Pues gracias por el comentario, jeje, gracias n_n ¡¡¡Gracias -Hiromi- ¡!!!! De veras mushiotas gracias, ehh, jajaaj,a no t preocupes, yo pensaba eso, y lo sigo pensando pero bueno, decidí hacer mi fic, jeje, y si haces uno te aseguró que lo leeré ;), gracias!!! ¡¡¡Gracias chely ^.^!!!!! ay, ¿de veras? Ay, me halagas, jaja, uy, que bien, gracias, eso es demasiado bonito para mi, gracias!!!  
  
Gracias a todos!!! Nunca me cansaré de agradecerles, tan solo con sus reviews me hacen de un día triste un día más soleado, y me ponen una sonrisota en la cara, jajaja  
  
No soy dueña de Beyblade, ni de ninguno de los personajes (aunuqe me gustaría serlo ¬¬ , pero ni modo u_u)  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Ya había amanecido, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos dorados se levantaba de la cama que compartía con su gran amigo de cabellos grises y azules y ojos rojo obscuro que en este momento estaban ocultos por sus párpados que estaban cerrados, Ray observaba a su compañero que dormía pacíficamente, sin embargo, luego de varios minutos de admirarlo, entro al baño, para después de eso, salir silenciosamente fuera de la habitación, después de todo, no quería despertar a su líder, ya que éste casi nunca dormía tanto, pero al parecer el día anterior había sido muy agotador. Luego de darle un último vistazo a la persona que dormía en la cama, cerró la puerta.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
´´ ¡¡¡RING!!! ´´  
  
´´ Uhhhmmm. ´´  
  
´´ ¡¡¡RING!!! ¡¡¡RING!!! ´´  
  
´´ .. ´´ los ojos de Kai comenzaron a abrirse, todavía estaba un poco dormido, pero eso luego se le pasó, ya que el teléfono estaba sonando desde hace rato y ya le había espantado el sueño. Luego de un rato, contestó el teléfono. ´´ ¿Bueno? ´´ aunque por el tono en que dijo bueno, se lograba notar que estaba un poco molesto porque lo hubieran despertado.  
  
´´ ¿Kai?, ¿eres tu? ´´  
  
Al acabar de despertar, el cerebro de Kai no funcionaba bien, pero pronto recordó de quién era esa voz. ´´ ¿Señor Dickenson? ´´  
  
Luego de eso, pudo escuchar ciertas voces, que también le resultaban muy familiares.  
  
´´ ¿Puedo hablar con él? ´´ la voz que acababa de decir eso sonaba entusiasmada.  
  
´´ ¿Ehh?, ahh!!! Claro Tyson ´´  
  
´´ ¡¡¡Hola Kai!!!, ¿qué tal? ´´  
  
´´ ¿Tyson? ´´ Kai ahora estaba muy confundido, ¿por qué razón le hablaría Tyson, si sabía perfectamente que a Kai no le daría mucho gusto que digamos y menos si lo acababan de despertar.  
  
´´ Pregúntale Tyson ´´ Kai escuchó una voz que supuso que era la de Max.  
  
´ Así que no solo Tyson me habló, sino que fue todo el equipo ´ Ahora Kai se sentía mas confundido que antes.  
  
´´ ¿Ehh Kai? ´´ la voz de Tyson se lograba escuchar, su voz tenía un poco de preocupación, porque desde hace rato que Kai no decía nada.  
  
´´ ¿Qué quieres Tyson?´´ su pregunta fue con un tono frío, dándole a entender a Tyson que su llamada no le hacía mucha gracia ni lo alegraba un poquito.  
  
´´ Veo que Don gruñón se levantó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana como de costumbre ´´ Tyson decía esto solo para molestarlo.  
  
´´ Tyson, no lo hagas enojar ´´ de escuchó la voz que era de jefe.  
  
´´ Bueno, bueno ´´ esto lo dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia  
  
´´ Tyson, ¿me hablaste solo para arruinar mi día? ´´ Kai se estaba impacientando, de haber estado Tyson con él, seguramente ya habría recibido una dosis extra de entrenamiento.  
  
´´ Mira señor don gruñón, mi voz alegraría el día de cualquier perso-ehh, Max! ¿¿qué haces?? ´´  
  
Se escucharon unos cuantos quejidos, y después la voz de Max  
  
´´ ¿Kai? ´´ según pensó Kai, Max era ahora el que tenía el teléfono, al parecer se lo había quitado a Tyson.  
  
´´ ¿Qué pasa Max? ´´ Ahora sí, Kai estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono si no le explicaban pronto lo que ocurría, y otra cosa, ¿cómo supieron su teléfono?, esta respuesta se la dio el mismo después de analizar lentamente lo que ocurría ´ claro! El señor Dickenson se sabe mi teléfono ´, pero ¿por qué razón le llamaron?  
  
Al parecer Max captó esto en su voz, y se apresuró a preguntarle algo por lo cuál le habían llamado ´´ ¿está Ray por ahí? ´´  
  
´´ ¿Ray? ´´ todavía estaba confundido, pero su enojo se le bajó al escuchar el nombre de Ray.  
  
´´ Sí ´´ Max supuso que Kai estaría confundido así que le explicó por qué buscaban a Ray ´´es que ¡¡¡hoy es su cumpleaños!!! ´´  
  
Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Kai se abrieron mucho ´ ¿hoy es el cumpleaños de Ray? ´, pero hizo como que no le causaba gran impresión el saber esto, aunque en su interior estaba sumamente sorprendido, no dijo nada, tan solo esperó que Kai continuara explicándole.  
  
Al no escuchar palabra alguna que hubiera dicho Kai, Max continuó ´´ Si, hoy es su cumpleaños, el Sñr. Dickenson nos lo dijo apenas hoy, nosotros nos moríamos de la emoción, así que nos dijo que podíamos hablarle a tu casa para felicitarlo ´´  
  
´´ Ahhh ´´ Su voz no expresaba nada, pero su corazón latía un poco mas rápido de lo normal.  
  
´´ Kai, ¿está ahí? ´´  
  
´´ Pues no está aquí en el cuarto ´´  
  
´´ ¿Podrías buscarlo? ´´ definitivamente Max había agarrado todo el valor que tenía para preguntar eso, pero lo hizo porque tenía muchas ganas de felicitar a Ray  
  
´´ Bueno ´´ y sin otra palabra, Kai fue afuera de su habitació para buscar a Ray, pero luego de preguntarle a varias personas y de buscarlo el mismo volvío al teléfono ´´ no, Ray no está por aquí ´´  
  
´´ Ohh, ya veo´´ la voz de Max sonaba muy desilusionada y luego se alcanzaron a escuchar ligeros suspiros de los demás ´´ bueno en ese caso creo que luego le hablamos´´ y al no escuchar respuesta de Kai ´´bueno, adios Kai ´´  
  
´´Adios ´´  
  
Y luego colgó el teléfono. ¡Valla!, ¡entonces ese día era cumpleaños de Ray!, Kai no sabía por qué Ray no se lo había dicho, pero luego supuso que Ray pensaba que no era necesario decir cuando era el día de su cumpleaños ´¿dónde estará? ´ Kai lo había buscado, pero no lo encontró ´Creo que después lo encontraré, no puede desaparecer por siempre, mientras tengo un asunto pendiente.´  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kai caminaba por todo el centro comercial en donde estaba en ese momento, luego de saber que ese día era cumpleaños de su tigrecito, tenía que comprar algo adecuado para él, buscó en cada aparador, entraba a cada tienda, no lo convencían las cosas que veía en ellas, pero seguía buscando..  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Luego, ese mismo día, Kai buscaba a Ray por toda su mansión, no estaba en el jardín, no estaba en su habitación, no estaba charlando con la señora Sofie, ni en el cuarto de videojuegos, no estaba en ningún lado!, todos los lugares que Kai veía, le hacían recordar algunos momentos que había pasado con Ray, buenos y malos, la mayoría eran buenos, y todos estos recuerdos le formaron una sonrisa, sin embargo, ahorita lo único que quería era encontrar a Ray.  
  
El sol se empezaba a ocultar y Kai aún seguía buscando, no sabía el por qué, a lo mejor y por que no se rendía tan fácilmente, pero él sabía que era por algo más. Ray era su amigo, su más grande amigo, que en estos días lo había llegado a conocer y el amigo que lentamente iba quitando la barrera que había construído para que nadie pudiera llegar a su corazón, a formar una parte esencial de él. Ray lentamente se fue impregnando a su vida, y ahora era muy importante para él, era importante felicitarlo en ese día. Estaba nervioso, y colocó su mano en su bolsillo (creo que tiene unos en el pantalón) estaba jugando con una bolsita que había ahí, era un obsequio para su amigo.  
  
Pronto se le ocurrió una idea de donde estaría Ray.  
  
´ ¡En la azotea! ´, no supo por qué no había pensado en ese lugar antes, después de todo, a Ray le gustaba ir ahí en ocasiones, dejar viajar sus pensamientos y lo grande que lo hacía sentir estar a esa altura.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ya era de noche, y después de ahber hecho algo, Kai subía muy rápido los escalones, tenía ganas de ver a su amigo, sentía que no verlo por un segundo más era extremadamente doloroso, y al final llegó, solo había una puerta que le impedía ver lo que había en la azotea, y lentamente la fue abriendo.  
  
Y si, ahí estaba, una figura de un chico de ropas chinas, sentado dándole la espalda, su cola de caballo estaba algo asi como casi volando gracias al viento, no lograba ver su cara, pero según le parecía, estaba viendo la ciudad desde aquel punto.  
  
´´ Así que aquí estabas Ray´´ Kai se acercó a Ray, quien al escucharlo, dio un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa, y luego volteó a verlo.  
  
´´ Kai! No te escuché llegar ´´ Ray tenía la misma sonrisa que le provocaba un calorcito en el estómago a Kai.  
  
Luego de unos instantes de silencio Kai habló.  
  
´´ Asi que. hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no? ´´  
  
Al escuchar esto, Ray abrió un poco mas los ojos, sorprendido de que Kai supiera que hoy era su cumpleaños, e intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no surgían de su boca.  
  
´´ ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ´´ la mirada de Kai ahora estaba cuestionándolo, buscando la respuesta en los ojos de Ray.  
  
Ray volteó su cabeza un poco para mirar al suelo ´´ Bueno, es que. no lo creí muy necesario ´´ y se sonrojó ligeramente, aún sorprendido.  
  
´´ Je ´´ Kai dio una pequeña risa, sabía que esa era la respuesta, lo sabía! ´´ bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de que entres, has pasado mucho tiempo aquí ´´  
  
´´ Claro, Kai ´´ y luego, Kai y Ray entraron de a la mansión.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dentro estaba obscuro, no se veía nada, y entonces, Kai prendió la luz  
  
´´ ¡¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Ray!!!! ´´ eran las voces de Tyson, Max, Kenny, el Sñr. Dickenson y el abuelo de Tyson que hablaban por el teléfono (era de esos teléfonos que si les presionas un botón pueden escuchar todos, creo que se llama altavoz, o algo así) Kai les había hablado, todo por Ray. Luego estaba la señora Sofie, alado de ella había un pastel que se veía lo doble de rico que el de la fiesta a la cual habían acudido el día anterior, con 15 velitas (perdón, no sé si sean 15 o 14, porque no sé si la edad de Ray es de 13 o 14, jeje sorry)  
  
´´ ¿Sorpresa? ´´ Kai lo veía y no le parecía que Ray estuviera muy sorprendido por escuchar a sus amigos, y por ver el gran pastel  
  
´´ Jejeje, perdón Kai, pero mis ojos pueden ver en la obscuridad (ya ven que son como de gato) ´´ le dijo al ver su cara de confusión ´´ pero aún así estoy sorprendido por todo esto..´´  
  
´´ Ehhh Ray!!! Felicidades!!!! ´´ Sus amigos que se oían en el alatavoz estaban muy entusiasmados  
  
´´ Gracias chicos!!! Pero ¿cómo supieron que hoy era mi cumpleaños? ´´ dijo totalmente rojo, pero con una gran sonrisa.  
  
´´ El Sñr. Dickenson nos lo dijo ´´ dijo un feliz Max  
  
´´ Ahhh ´´ Ray ahora comprendía todo, el Sñr. Dickenson sabía muchas cosas acerca de ellos, era normal que supiera sobre su cumple.  
  
Luego de un poco de plática con sus amigos, cantaron las mañanitas y partieron el pastel, etc.  
  
´´ Mmmm este pastel sabe delicioso!!!! ´´ a Ray siempre le sorprendían las cosas que podía hacer de comer la señora Sofie, sabían mas deliciosas de lo normal.  
  
´´ Se que estás comiendo pastel Ray!!!! Desde acá puedo oler que es de vainilla´´ Un enojado Tyson gritaba porque quería pastel  
  
´´ Pues te equivocas Tyson, no es de vainilla´´  
  
Y asi se la pasaron, Kai estaba silencioso como siempre, pero hasta eso habló un poco más de lo usual.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ya en la noche, Kai se despertó  
  
Pudo ver que Ray no estaba en la cama, porque su lugar estaba vacío, pero sabía que estaría en el balcón.  
  
Ya en el balcón, Ray observaba las estrellas  
  
´´ ¿Qué haces Ray, si permaneces mucho tiempo aquí afuera te va a dar un resfriado ´´  
  
´´ Ehh?? Ahh!! Hola Kai!!´´ dijo volteándolo a ver ´´no te preocupes, no es tan fácil que yo me enferme´´ y le sonrió gentilmente.  
  
Kai fue a su lado a ver las estrellas con él  
  
´´ Ray, ¿por qué desapareciste todo el día de hoy? ´´ Kai quitó su vista de las estrellas para fijar su mirada en los ojos de Ray que ahorita lo estaban viendo.  
  
´´ Nada mas para pensar ´´ Ray había estado pensando la mayoría del tiempo de ese día en Kai, en la forma que lo hacía sentir, pero aún no sabía que es lo que sentía por él, quería creer que era solo admiración  
  
´´ Pero justo hoy el día de tu cumpleaños? ´´ Kai ahora lo miraba confundido  
  
´´ Si, justo hoy, no creía que nadie supiera que hoy era el día de mi cumpleaños, así que no lo vi de una manera diferente ´´ La verdad Ray no quería encontrarse con Kai ese día, porque si lo hacía, se pondría un poco triste al saber que Kai no lo felicitaba por su cumple porque no sabía, pero ahora era diferente, ya sabía, y lo felicitó! Y también quería tener claro que es lo que sentía por Kai este día, que en todo el tiempo que lo pensó, se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que pudiera estar enamorado de él, pero entonces, si eso era cierto. ¿qué era lo que sentía por Mariah?, volvía a tener la misma confusión que cuando vio a Kai, pero luego de ver a Mariah pensaba que a ella era a la que quería, pero luego poco a poco, fue dudándolo, y mas en la batalla contra Bryan, pero ¿sería verdad?, ¿acaso si estaría enamorado de su líder?.  
  
´´ ¿Ray? ´´  
  
Ray salió de sus pensamientos para volver a la realidad, y ahora Kai lo veía fijamente, pero con ternura ´´ Perdón Kai, es solo que estaba pensando en algunas cosas ´´  
  
Kai le sonrió, y Ray se sonrojó, pero tan ligeramente que no se notaba.  
  
´´ Tenía algo para ti, Ray, en caso de que hubieras estado escondido por miedo o algo así.´´ sacó la bolsita que estaba estampada con dibujitos de tigres, ya estaba un poco arrugada por estar tanto tiempo en la bolsa de Kai, este sonrió al ver que Ray hacía un gesto de curiosidad mientras sus ojos estaban fijamente puestos en la bolsita que tenía Kai en sus manos ´´pero ahora que veo que no es así entonces. ¿ya no te la tengo que dar?, creo que tengo que devolverlo ¿no?´´ Kai sonrió y comenzó a caminar  
  
´´ Kai!!! ´´ Ray se sonrojó muchísimo ´´¿puedo tenerlo aún?´´ se lo preguntó con una sonrisita  
  
Kai volteó y lo vio ´´Toma, cáchalo! ´´ y se lo lanzó  
  
Ray lo cachó y contempló la bolsita arrugada, sus ojos parecían brillar más de lo normal, y lentamente y con manos un poco temblorosas lo abrió. Dentro había un tigrecito de peluche..  
  
Kai había escogido eso de regalo porque se le hacía muy similar a Ray, tenía mucho que ver con él, era un tigrecito, y era suave y Kai pensaba que Ray era muy suave, recordaba la vez que lo abrazó el día que se enfermó, tenía rayas negras, y éstas le recordaban al cabello de Ray, suave y negro, lo mejor, tenía ojos ámbar igual que él, y se veía tan tierno y curioso a la vez, todo eso le recordaba a Ray.  
  
Con una gran sonrisa en la cara Ray miró a Kai, sus ojos ahora brillaban muchísimo, parecían como dos cerillos encendidos en la obscuridad, y sin poder evitarlo, Ray se lanzó contra Kai para abrazarlo ´´ Gracias Kai´´ y luego se separó de él para verlo de nuevo a los ojos.  
  
Kai se sonrojó, y para que Ray no lo viera se volteó ´´ Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormirnos´´  
  
´´ Esta bien´´  
  
Caminaron hacia la cama y se acomodaron en ella.  
  
Luego de un rato, Kai (que estaba volteado del otro lado opuesto a Ray) sintió que Ray se acercaba lentamente hacía él, al parecer tenía frío por estar tanto tiempo afuera.  
  
Después Kai se volteó para quedar enfrente de él, le sonrió y lo abrazó, Ray estaba un poco sorprendido, pero con el sueño que tenía no se fijo mucho y le devolvió el abrazo  
  
´´ Te dije que si no te cuidabas te daría un resfriado´´  
  
Y luego los dos, comenzaron a dormirse..  
  
TBC  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Okay!!! Terminé este capítulo!!! Urray!!!!!!! De veras, perdón por la tardansa, pero soy un poquito floja, jeje, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lo intenté hacer lo mejor que pude, jajaja  
  
Bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo y una vez más gracias a todos los que pusieron reviews, y a los que se toman el tiempo leyendo lo que escribo, espero que los pueda entretener con mis historias, jejeje. Los quiero un buen!!!! 


	7. yo te cacho

Yahooo!!! Al fin terminé otro capítulo!!!! Jeje, perdonen la tardanza, pero ya aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo!!! Al fin!!! Estos días estuve haciéndolo en unos pequeños ratitos, y de poquito en poquito lo acabé, luego lo estuve revisando, a ver si le metía más cosas, y bla bla bla, pero bueno, el caso es que ya está terminado. Debo decir que a mí me gusto este capítulo, jeje, aunque sigo pensando que escribo mal, pero su apoyo siempre me anima a seguir escribiendo =) y también debo decir que siento que el final de este fic ya está cerca =( jeje, voy a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, ahh, pero, no se preocupen, porque todavía hay otro capítulo después de este, y no es el final, no sé, a lo mejor y faltan como 2, o 3, jeje, así que no está tan cerca -_- Bueno, aquí van los agradecimientos!!!!!, ¡¡¡gracias a todos!!! Hiromi: ¡¡¡Gracias amigocha!!!, ¡¡¡muchísimas gracias!!!, jeje, si, esa parte me gustó, jaja, y ¿cómo crees?, mejor tu dame clases a mí, jeje, tienes muchísima imaginación, tu fic está super, enserio, muchísimas gracias, gracias por tooodo tu apoyo n_n!!!! Reiko Noriko: jeje, Ok, jeje, lo continuaré, jeje. Tmb a mí me encantan ellos 2 como pareja *-* y te doy toooda la razón, se ven hyper tiernos juntos ^o^!!, y tmb.. ¡¡grax por el review!! De veras, 1000 grax!! Dark Lilith Evolution: ¡¡Hola!! Hace mucho tiempo sin leerte XD, jeje, si, ya se me hacía raro no verte por aquí, jaja, pobre de ti XD, pero bueno, el caso es q ya andas aquí ¿no?, jeje. Gracias!!! Una exelente escritora! Jaja, me causa gracia, jeje, y si muero a ver si desde la tuma puedo seguir escribiendo, jeje, aunque lo dudo XD, gracias!!!! ;) Suguru: Jajaja, Ok, ya pronto llegaré a la parte del beso ;), muy pronto, jejejeje, te apoyo. ¡¡vivan rei y kai!!! *-* que lindos!! Jeje, muchísmas grax por tu review, y esperó que te guste mi siguiente cap ;) ¡!  
  
No soy la dueña de Beyblade ni nada por el estilo, aunque me gustaría serlo, pero pues, no todo se tiene en la vida u.u  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Capítulo 7 *Yo te cacho*  
  
Las gotas tibias de agua, recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo del líder de los Bladebrakers. Kai estaba en la regadera, tan solo con un pensamiento que ocupaba toda su mente, cada segundo de esos momentos.  
  
´ Ray.´  
  
Sus ojos se cerraron para poder ver mejor en su mente la imagen del blade- luchador chino que había causado gran impacto en su vida, ese chico de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar había encontrado una forma para meterse en la vida de Kai, para lograr llegar a su corazón. Kai ya no ponía resistencia a todos aquellos pensamientos, se había rendido, algo poco usual para él, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, esos pensamientos eran demasiado poderosos, e intentara lo que intentara, siempre estarían ahí, acechándolo y esperando cada minuto de descuido de su parte para volver a aparecer. Era algo inevitable.  
  
Lentamente fue cerrando la llave del agua, salió para secarse con una toalla, y en ese mismo lugar se comenzó a vestir, luego salió del baño, y para su sorpresa, la persona que le hacía sentir tantas emociones en un solo instante, ya estaba despierto y se estaba cepillando su fino cabello, sentado en el suelo enfrente de un espejo.  
  
Cuando Ray se dio cuenta de que unos ojos lo observaban, volteó su mirada para encontrarse con aquel par de ojos.  
  
´´ Buenos días Kai ´´ tenía su habitual sonrisa, aquella sonrisa con la que Kai había soñado tantas veces.  
  
´´ Buenos días Ray ´´ y le dirigió una gentil sonrisa, algo pequeña, pero muy dulce ´´ ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?, normalmente no te despiertas tan temprano ´´ se volteó para arreglar algunas cosas que le faltaban.  
  
´´ Bueno, es que ya no podía dormir más, y como tu estabas bañándote, decidí desanudar mi cabello ´´ y luego de esto, se volteó para seguir con su trabajo.  
  
Antes de que Kai se fuera, volteó a ver a Ray una vez más. Podía ver en su cara que su mente estaba llena de pensamientos, pero estaba tan atento a ellos, que en lugar de desanudar su cabello, lo estaba anudando más. Ante esto, Kai sonrió, caminó hacia donde estaba el chico y se sentó justo detrás de él. Ray de repente reaccionó ante lo que esta pasando, estaba tan absorto pensando en tantas cosas que no se dio cuenta de que Kai estaba detrás de él, dio un muy pequeño grito al descubrirlo, y luego unas manos le quitaron gentilmente el cepillo que tenía en la mano. Kai empezó a cepillar el cabello de Ray con sumo cuidado, quitando suavemente los nudos que habían en él. Ray se sorprendió ante los actos de su amigo, pero luego se calmó y cerró sus ojos para sentir mejor lo que parecían casi caricias.  
  
Lentamente Ray fue recargando la parte derecha de su cara en el pecho de Kai, este ya no cepillaba su cabello con el cepillo, ahora sus dedos eran los que hacían esto. Kai no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo suave que era el cabello de Ray, podía quedarse todo el tiempo del mundo así, tan solo pasando sus dedos por su largo y suave cabello. Luego de un rato, comenzó a escuchar que Ray dejaba salir ligeros suspiros, y también algunos ronroneos como el primero que había escuchado de él, muy suaves y dulces. Ray había intentado evitar que estos sonidos salieran, pero lentamente comenzaron a salir sin que él pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. Kai los disfrutaba mucho, pero disfrutaba más el hecho de saber que a su gatito le gustaban las caricias que le estaba haciendo, disfrutaba saber que estaba relajado con él.  
  
En un momento, Kai se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, él había dejado que el tema principal de sus pensamientos fuera Ray, pero no quería que sus emociones se reflejaran en sus actos, no quería que sus emociones le dijeran que hacer, no quería tenerlas, o al menos, no quería demostrarlas.  
  
´´ ¿Kai? . ´´ Ray había notado que Kai lo había dejado de acariciar, se sentó y volteó a ver su cara, y vio que estaba algo así como en shock ´´¿estás bien? ´´ su voz dejaba ver su preocupación.  
  
Las palabras de Ray sonaban como eco en la cabeza de Kai, tardo un poco en reaccionar ´´Ehh?, ahh!!! No, no es nada Ray.´´ después de esto Kai se paró y salió del cuarto. ´No es nada ´ caminaba por el pasillo y lo que más quería era creer en sus propias palabras.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ya en la noche, Ray caminaba a alguna parte de la mansión, no le interesaba a donde fuese, tan solo caminaba. No vio a Kai en todo el día, no sabía si era porque Kai trataba de evitarlo, ya fuera por lo que había ocurrido esa mañana o algo más, o si era por alguna otra razón, esperaba que no fuera la primera, porque de solo pensarlo sentía como si un cuchillo se le clavara en el corazón. No supo como, pero cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que sus pies lo habían llevado hasta la alberca, y ahí nadando, se encontraba Kai, nadando de un lado para otro en la alberca.  
  
´´ Kai! ´´  
  
Al escuchar su nombre, Kai dejó de nadar, volteó a ver a la persona que lo había gritado y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Ray ´¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?´. Ese día, Kai había estado siguiendo a Ray (otra vez, jeje), aunque ya una hora atrás, lo había dejado de seguir para irse a la alberca, donde era su lugar para relajarse, para dejar su mente en blanco mientras el agua tocaba su cuerpo y mientras él se movía a través de ella.  
  
´´ Kai?, ¿qué haces aquí? ´´ Ray empezó a caminar hacia la orilla de la alberca, donde estaba Kai, para luego agacharse a verlo.  
  
Kai tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero luego le contestó levantando una ceja ´´¿Qué no es obvio?´´  
  
´´ Hmmm, bueno, si es obvio que estás nadando, pero ¿a estas horas? ´´ hubo un pequeño rato de silencio y luego de eso le sonrió a Kai y le aventó un poco de agua en la cara.  
  
Kai lo observó sorprendido de que Ray le acabara de lanzar agua, mientras veía como Ray se reía de lo que acababa de hacer, luego se le hizo una ligera sonrisa que se le borró casi enseguida y le contestó ´´me gusta nadar en las noches porque hay mucha tranquilidad. ´´ otra pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en sus labios, se le había ocurrido una idea..  
  
Ray observó a su alrededor, efectivamente, se sentía mucha tranquilidad, una inmensa paz lo invadía, no había ruido alguno, tan solo el susurro del agua de la alberca. Todo esto lo relajaba. Volteó a ver a Kai de nuevo, pero él ya no estaba ahí, no lo veía por ninguna parte de la alberca, se asustó un poco y asomó un poco la cabeza por la orilla para ver si Kai no estaría ahí escondiéndose. de repente, se escuchó un sonido como de algo rompiendo la superficie del agua, y Ray lo único que sintió fueron unos brazos que lo agarraron fuertemente del cuello para jalarlo hacia el agua, su sorpresa fue demasiado grande, pero ponía mucha resistencia para no caer al agua, aunque sabía que ede todas maneras caería inevitablemente, luego, un susurro en su oído le dijo ´´no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para cacharte´´, y después, estas palabras lo calmaron, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se dejó caer..  
  
Luego de sentir el impacto con el agua, Ray abrió lentamente sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Kai puestos en los suyos, no tenía la misma mirada fría de siempre, esta vez era un poco más amistosa, luego pudo ver que estaba sonriendo. Kai era la persona que lo había agarrado del cuello para tirarlo al agua y también era la persona que en esos momentos lo sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura para que no se hundiera mientras que Ray lo sujetaba del cuello.  
  
Ray al principio solo abrió mucho los ojos, en una parte porque tenía a Kai muy cerca, sujetándolo fuertemente, en otro lado porque era Kai quien lo había hecho caer, si!, Kai!, la misma persona seria de siempre, que en esos días le estaba mostrando a Ray otra parte de él, una forma de ser diferente a la que acostumbraba mostrar a todos los demás, y en otra parte, era porque apenas se estaba recobrando de la sorpresa de caerse al agua. Luego, Ray cambió su mirada de sorprendida a una mirada que veía fijamente a Kai, como reprendiéndolo por lo que acababa de hacer, aunque en sus labios había una sonrisa  
  
´´ Kai!, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ´´  
  
Kai solo se limitó a sonreír y dejar salir de su boca una risa corta y silenciosa, para luego contestarle ´´ ¿Qué.?, ¿te asusta el agua. gatito? ´´  
  
Ray levantó una ceja ante su nuevo sobrenombre ´´¿gatito?.´´  
  
´´ Creo que te queda muy bien ese sobrenombre ´´ y le dio una media sonrisa  
  
Ray se puso un poco rojo ante esto ´´. mmm.. bueno, como sea.es injusto, porque tu sabes que yo no sé nadar. ´´ y se puso aún más rojo.  
  
´´ Me la debías . ´´ se rió, mientras Ray abría y cerraba la boca para protestar, aunque al parecer no le salían las palabras ya que no se le ocurría que decirle, luego Kai, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, llevó a Ray a una parte no honda donde Ray pudiera estar, aunque al llegar los dos tardaron un poco en despegarse el uno del otro.  
  
Después de soltarse, Ray sonrió y le lanzó nuevamente agua a Kai, este nada más se quedó como en shock ante lo que había pasado.  
  
Ray se empezó a reír ´´ Jaja, eso es por aventarme y causar que mi ropa se mojara. es la venganza de Ray!!!´´ le costó un poco de trabajo decirle eso, porque se estaba riendo al ver la cara que ponía Kai.  
  
Kai después de componerse, sonrió medio malignamente (o sea, no malignamente, pero algo así) y se sumergió dentro del agua. Ray lo empezó con la mirada desde la superficie, pero a causa de que era de noche no podía ver el fondo de la alberca.  
  
Se había asustado un poco ´´.K..Kai???.´´ se sentía temeroso, estaba muy obscuro, y lo peor, sentía que Kai tenía algo planeado y que en cualquier momento podría salir.y efectivamente, repentina y rápidamente salió Kai detrás de él, asustándolo y dando un fuerte ¡booo! para provocarle a Ray algo así como el susto de su vida ´´ ahhhhhhhh!!!!!´´  
  
Kai se comenzó a reír (algo poco usual para él) ´´ ¿T..Te. asusté gatito? ´´ le costaba decir las palabras por la risa, le daba gracia ver a Ray en tal estado.  
  
Ray tenía los ojos muy abiertos y respiraba agitadamente ´´. K.Kai!!!!!´´ Ray intentaba encontrar las palabras lo suficientemente fuertes para demostrar su enojo (que no era enojo, era algo así como entre enojo y diversión, jeje) ´´eso es injusto ´´ , pero después de darle una mirada severa y ver que Kai seguía sonriendo, él también comenzó a reírse, y así etuvieron unos instantes hasta que los dos se tranquilizaron, para terminar viéndose a los ojos. Ray tenía su sonrisa de siempre, y Kai tan solo lo miraba.  
  
La cara de Ray estaba iluminada, el color rosa de sus mejillas estaba resaltado por el agua y sus luces eléctricas (si, ya ven que luego el agua se ve así como que iluminada). Sus ojos brillaban también por esto, se veían como vibrantes por el agua que se reflejaba en ellos y que se movía constantemente. Su cabello negro se empezaba a secar, y las puntas se curvaban ligeramente, mientras que también adquirió más brillo de lo normal gracias a las cosas luminosas del agua.  
  
Luego de eso, Kai empezó a nadar a la orilla de la alberca lo más rápido que pudo, para luego subir por las escaleras metálicas y se comenzó a ir.  
  
´´ ¿Kai?, ¿a dónde vas? ´´ Ray tan solo lo miraba sorprendido, Kai se estaba yendo!, lo estaba dejando!  
  
Kai le respondió, pero seguía caminando rápidamente ´´Creo que ya es tiempo de que me meta, ya es tarde y está empezando a hacer frío´´, esto se lo dijo en un tono poco creíble, era algo frío, y más bien, Ray pensaba que era un excusa, pero ¿para qué?  
  
´ Me pregunto si habré hecho o dicho algo mal.´ Cuando Kai se fue, Ray se quedó completamente solo en aquella larga y un poco fría piscina.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kai caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión apresuradamente, luego subió por una escalera que lo llevaba hasta la azotea.  
  
Ya en la azotea, Kai se quedó parado apoyando sus brazos en el como barandal que no permitía que las personas se cayeran (ese que luego está ahí como cerca). Su respiración era agitada, su vista veía a la luna y en la luna vio la imagen de la cara de Ray. Kai volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado para no ver esa imagen, se comenzaba a frustrar.  
  
Golpeó la parte plana del barandal lo más fuerte que pudo ´ ¿Qué me está ocurriendo?... ´ ahora veía su mano que seguía apoyada en el barandal que acababa de golpear ´¿qué estaba pensando? ´ se estaba regañando a sí mismo, ´ por un momento allá en la alberca, cuando el agua iluminaba su cabello y su rostro.y las gotas jugaban en la punta de su nariz y en sus labios.. Pensé que era verdaderamente hermoso. Y por un momento. pensé que de verdad lo iba a besar..´  
  
´ ¿¿¿Qué me está pasando???´ Kai estaba totalmente furioso consigo mismo, cerró su puño, y golpeó nuevamente el barandal.  
  
TBC.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Ok!!! Ya está!!!, ¿qué tal ehhh?, todo cucho, jaja XD, pero aún así, lo hacía pensando en todas las personas que lo leen, jeje, uy, es muy divertido escribir un fic, jeje, dios, ya ,me emocioné ¬¬U, jeje, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado este cap. ^___^, jaja, lo acabo de leer, y me causa muchísima gracia que yo haya escrito todo eso XD, jajaja, mis ideas raras @_@ 


	8. los sentimientos del corazón

HELLO!!!! Ya estoy de vuelta!!!! Y por fin con este capítulo!!! Jeje, perdón por la super tardanza, es que bueno, ya tenía planeado todo lo que iba a ocurrir, pero un review que vi, me dio una idea, aunque para esto tuve que pensarle mucho, y bueno, total que me hice bolas, pero al final lo logré, ahora si mi historia ya esta completamente planeada.  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Ay!!! Me hacen tan feliz, gracias!!!, ya casi llego a mis 30 reviews!!! Gracias gente!!!!, me ponen orgullosa de mi trabajo ^__________^ ¡!!!!  
  
Dark Lilith Evolution:jaja, si, esa carita está genial, jaja, a mi me gusta mucho ^o^ y otra de mis favs es esta XD, jaja, que locas las carillas estas ¿no? XD. No t preocupes, solo checa este cap. ; ). A mi tmb me gustó esa parte, dios, me encanta la idea de que Kai le acaricie el pelo a Ray *-* son tan geniales!!!! Grax por tu review ; )!!!!!!  
  
-Hiromi-: Con razón, ya se me hacía extraño no encontrar tu fic =S, lo busqué y no entendía por qué había desaparecido. Siii!!! Esa parte es genial!!! Dios, jeje, a mi = me gusto, jeje (algo que me gusta de mis fics ¬¬). No t preocupes por eso, me alegra que alguien se interese en mi *-*, me enorgullese, ¡¡¡gracias!!! Ya te mandé un correo ; ), jaja, si, a veces suele ser odiosa XS, antes me caía bien, pero de repente me comenzó a caer mal, jaja, ok, cumpliré tu deseo ; )  
  
Roquel: jaja, a mi me pasaba lo mismo al principio, pero después tmb lo descubrí, y luego me inscribí n_n oye, ¡¡¡gracias!!!, y gracias no solo por el review y las cosas lindas que me dijiste (que me pusieron muy happy) sino que gracias a ti cambié el final de mi historia, en serio, con lo que me dijiste de Sherry se me ocurrió una idea, bueno, al principio me hice bolas, pero luego de pensar y usar mucho la neurona conseguí tener un final mejor que el que tenía planeado, gracias!!! En este capítulo va a aparecer Sherry, en el siguiente ya no, jeje, pero puedes decir que tu fuiste el que me dio la gran idea ¡¡¡gracias!!!  
  
Tidah: Hola!!! Jaja, Kai-kun es divertido XD, jaja, y chistoso XD. Muchotas grax!!! Sipis, ya tengo este capítulo ¡al fin!, claro! Ya te mandé un mail n_n, así podemos hablar de lo que quieras ¿de que quieres hablar? =P  
  
Una vez más perdón por la tardanza, es que este iba a ser el capi algo así como el final, ya lo tenía hecho todo, pero bueno, al final les explico lo que ocurrió.  
  
No me pertenece Beyblad ni ninguno de sus personajes, tan solo soy alguien más que es feliz escribiendo una historia entre dos de sus personajes, pero aclaro que ¡no me pertenecen! =P  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Otro día.. Un nuevo sol brilla en el cielo.El mismo sol que ve las actividades que realizan todas las personas, ese sol que va de aquí a allá sin descansar todos los días, el sol que nos proporciona calor y luz a nuestras vidas con sus destellos y sus rayos. uno de esos rayos había atravesado una ventana para darse paso a lo largo de una habitación, una habitación no muy normal a decir verdad, no muy normal por el hecho de que esta habitación tenía gran cantidad de cosas lujosas, cosas caras y finas, cosas que la mayoría de las personas no se pueden dar el lujo de tener. Claro esta, esta habitación era de una gran mansión, una mansión muy hermosa por cualquier parte que la vieras, tenía unos jardines preciosos, y un gran río cuyas aguas eran cristalinas y puras. En la habitación yacía dormido un chico, era un chico como de 13 o 14 años, su cabello era una mezcla de colores de azul, morado y negro, este último era el color que mas abundaba en la cabellera del chico, era suave, sedoso y largo, su cabello estaba agarrado en algo así como una colita, solo que estaba toda cubierta excepto por un pedazo en la punta, tenía una banda en la frente con el signo de Ying-Yang, algunos de sus cabellos jugaban en su rostro que era angelical, con algunas características de gato, las cuales le sentaban muy bien en su bello rostro, su notaba que su piel era muy suave al igual que sus labios, tenía los ojos cerrados y por lo que se veía, estaba teniendo un sueño profundo, el cual se vio interrumpido cuando los rayos se pusieron en su cara. El chico cerró un poco más fuerte los ojos, pero después lentamente los comenzó a abrir.  
  
Luego de estar un poco confundido por acabarse de levantar, todo lo que había pasado el día anterior le llegó a la cabeza. Kai cepillándole el cabello con los dedos, y luego su desaparición por todo lo que duró del día hasta en la noche, cuando él llegó a la piscina, y después Kai lo tiraba en el agua, le siguió un rato de sonrisas, para terminar con un rato de confusión cuando el chico de cabellos grises y azules se salió y lo dejó solo.  
  
La noche anterior, después de lo sucedido en la piscina, Ray se quedó despierto casi toda la noche, esperando a Kai en el cuarto para poder hablar con él sobre lo que pasó, pero este no llegó, o al menos no que Ray hubiera visto, pero al parecer, había una evidencia que decía que Kai si había llegado al cuarto, solo que luego de que Ray se quedó dormido, como ya era demasiado tarde, Ray no pudo más y sin sentirlo, se durmió sin siquiera cobijarse, pero ese día había amanecido entre las cobijas, lo cual decía que Kai lo puso entre ellas.  
  
Ya era un poco tarde, Ray no acostumbraba a despertarse a esas horas, pero por el desvelo del día anterior, esto le fue inevitable.  
  
Kai nuevamente había desaparecido  
  
´Me pregunto dónde estará.´  
  
En esos momentos Kai caminaba por las calles de Rusia, tan solo pensando y no fijándose muy bien por donde iba, nuevamente la persona en quien pensaba era Ray, tenía esa confusión de sentimientos y quería saber que era exactamente lo que sentía por el chico chino, odiaba tener esa sensación de duda, era frustrante.  
  
´ ¿Qué demonios es lo que siento por ti Ray? ´ aunque muy en el fondo, él ya sabía la respuesta, solo que esa respuesta estaba profundamente adentro de él y el no la notaba.  
  
Derrepente, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, no algo, sino más bien alguien.  
  
´´ ¡¡¡Kai!!! ´´  
  
Una chica de cabellos y ojos cafés se le acercó. Chica linda, pero muy antipática.  
  
´´ ¿Qué haces aquí? ´´ preguntó con mucha curiosidad aquella chica.  
  
´´ Que yo sepa, nada de tu incumbencia ´´ Su tono hacia ella siempre había sido frío, era un tono que a cualquiera le pondría los pelos de punto, pero a esta chica no, ella tan solo se notó un poco sorprendida por la respuesta, pero nada más.  
  
De haber sido otra persona la que le contestara así, Sherry ya la hubiera matado con la mirada y le hubiera respondido insultándola, pero ella no era así con Kai, en realidad Sherry tenía una gran atracción hacia él, lo cual mantenía a Kai a salvo de sus insultos, y aunque no fuera así y ella lo insultara, Kai le ganaría en la lucha de palabras, era el mejor para eso.  
  
Sherry dejó su cara de sorprendida y la cambió por una cara con una sonrisa, aunque esta no era una sonrisa normal, era una sonrisa seductora, aunque al parecer, sus intentos de seducir a Kai no servían de nada, en realidad Kai nunca tuvo ningún interés especial hacia una chica, no le atraían, y aunque así fuera, estaría loco si se interesara en alguien como Sherry.  
  
Ella seguía con su sonrisa pensando que Kai se moría por ella ´´Me alegra que hayas ido a la fiesta el otro día. ´´ esperó una respuesta, pero como no la tuvo, continuó ´´y dime ¿por qué te fuiste tan rápido?´´ había esperado todos estos días para conversar con Kai acerca de lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta.  
  
Kai recordó la fiesta, y la forma en que Sherry le habló a Ray, y luego como se le iba acercando lentamente ´´nada en especial ´´ no tenía porque darle explicaciones a una niña malcriada.  
  
´´ Oh.. ¿nada en especial?´´ se sorprendió, pero luego volvió con su sonrisa y ojos seductores, había llegado al punto que más le interesaba ´´Y entonces dime ¿por qué te fuiste luego de que me acerqué a Ray?, ¿por qué lo alejaste de mí?´´  
  
Kai tan solo la veía con una mirada más fría de lo normal, pero no iba a responderle, no tenía que hacerlo si no quería.  
  
´´¿Acaso estabas celoso de Ray?´´ sus ojos se iluminaron al decir esto, tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, ella pensaba que Kai se había puesto celoso de Ray, pero, jeje, grave error.  
  
´´¿celoso?. ¿de Ray?´´ si Kai fuera de las personas que ríen, en ese momento estaría muriéndose de la risa ´¿qué le hace pensar a esta niña que yo estaría celoso de Ray?, ni que ella fuera la octava maravilla del mundoy sobretodo ¿cómo estar celoso de Ray?, que tonterías.´  
  
Sherry se asombró muchísimo al ver que Kai tenía una sonrisa medio burlona en los labios, esto le molestó, así que ahora iba a tratar de demostrarle lo que decía  
  
´´ Y hablando de Ray, ¿qué tal esta mi gatito?´´  
  
La pequeña sonrisa burlona de Kai se le había borrado, ahora estaba un poco en estado de shock, la ira brotándole del corazón.  
  
Viendo esto, Sherry se puso feliz, nuevamente pensando que los celos de Kai eran hacia Ray. ´´La verdad creo que es una persona extremadamente linda, ¿me pregunto si saldría conmigo?. ´´ le miró en un mal intento de hacer una mirada de inocencia, podía ver los ojos de Kai que expresaban mucha furia, esto la satisfacía y prosiguió ´´es más, me pregunto a qué sabrán sus delicados labios.´´  
  
Ahora sí, Sherry la había hecho, y la había hecho en grande, Kai estaba a punto de estallar de furia, apretaba los puños fuertemente, estaba a punto de decir o hacer algo, pero las palabras de Sherry lo interrumpieron.  
  
´´ ¿Ves?, estás celoso de Ray´´ Sherry tenía una ceja levantada y una gran sonrisa que le parecía muy patética a Kai, aunque Kai aún seguía con su ataque de furia y con una mirada que mataba, la cual se la lanzaba directamente a la chica.  
  
´´ ¿YO?, ¿CELOSO DE REY?, estás en una gran equivocación, nunca me sentiría celoso de él, nunca!, y menos por alguien como tu. ´´ al decir esto, Sherry se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, ahh, pero Kai aún no había terminado ´´eres una de las personas más patéticas que he visto, y por si no lo sabías, yo no estaba celoso por ti. ÓYEME BIEN!, YO ESTAB POR CELOSO D--D-- d-!!!´´ Kai se quedó frío, su mirada ahora estaba perdida, estaba algo así como en shock, estuvo a punto de decir que estaba celoso por Ray, ´¿acaso iba a deci que estaba celoso por Ray?´, los pensamientos de Kai giraban muy rápido en su cabeza, y le llegaron a la mente todos esos momentos que estuvo con Ray, cada día que había pasado con él, no solo de esa semana, sino desde la primera vez que lo vio que fue la primera vez que sintió aquella emoción, lo que sentía se volvía más claro que nunca, ahora ya no podía negarlo, había descubierto que es lo que sentía por Ray  
  
´´¡¡Demonios!!´´ con esto Kai comenzó a correr, corría lo más rápido que podía.  
  
Sherry tan solo lo veía alejarse, aún en estado de shock por lo que Kai le había dicho, y no reaccionaba a lo que estaba pasando, tan solo se quedó parada con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, lo único que sabía es que había llegado a un lugar como un parque, aunque no era exactamente un parque, más bien era como una espacie de jardincito rodeado por árboles, y en el centro había una pequeña fuente que fluía haciendo alegres sonidos. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, así que era un lugar perfecto para ponerse a analizar las cosas.  
  
Su cara estaba llena de algo como preocupación y un poco de confusión. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kai caminó y se sentó en la orilla de la fuente.  
  
´No entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que Ray me haga sentir de esta manera?, ¿qué fue lo que hizo para que yo me sintiera asi?. ¡demonios!´ Kai quería gritar, estaba frustrado y en pánico por haber descubierto lo que sentía por Ray, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, ni siquiera lo hubiera imaginado ´¡maldición! Ahora sé lo que es este estúpido sentimiento. es amor.´  
  
´´¿Kai?´´  
  
Kai volteó a ver quién lo había llamado. Era Ray. Él nada más había salido a caminar, un poco para ver más acerca de Rusia, pero más que nada para buscar a Kai, algo en él lo dirigió hacia ese lugar, ese lugar tan escondido donde en ese momento estaba un Kai que demostraba gran sorpresa y algo más que Ray no sabía que era.  
  
´´Kai, ¿estás bien?´´  
  
Kai no respondió, obviamente aún muy asombrado de que Ray estuviera ahí, justo en ese momento que había descubierto lo que sentía por él.  
  
Al ver la cara de Kai, Ray se preocupó aún más por él, algo era diferente, lentamente se acercó hacia donde Kai estaba y se sentó alado de él ´´Kai, ¿qué tienes?´´ puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico que estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
Al hacer esto, algo electrizante, pasó por la espalda de Kai, se sentía extraño, y sentía calor en todo su cuerpo, además de que su corazón estaba palpitando muy rápido.  
  
´´Kai!!, ¡¡contéstame!!´´ el temor de Ray se comenzaba a escuchar en su voz, su miedo se había hecho desde el día anterior, el miedo a que Kai lo odiara, a que ya no quisiera estar con él, era un miedo de que Kai se hubiera hartado de él. En sus ojos se empezaron a formar lágrimas, muy lentamente ´´Kai. ´´ su voz estaba temblorosa ´´.¿me odias? ´´  
  
Kai al escuchar esto volvió en sí, ahora prestando mucha atención a la mirada de Ray, podía ver que numerosas lágrimas nadaban en sus ojos dorados, tenía que decirle algo antes de que esas lágrimas brotaran y bajaran por sus mejillas ´´No Ray, ¿por qué piensas eso?´´  
  
Kai lo miraba muy atentamente y al decir esto Ray se calmó, en realidad Kai no lo odiaba, se lo había dicho, no lo odiaba! Bajo su mirada hacia el pasto ´´Es que la otra vez que te fuiste de la piscina.´´ lo volteó a ver nuevamente ´´¿por qué lo hiciste?´´  
  
Sus ojos querían una respuesta, Kai no sabía que decir o que hacer, tan solo veía aquellos ojos, aún brillosos por las lágrimas que habían estado en ellos ´´ Yo.yo.´´ ¿qué podía decir?, no lo sabía, tenía una gran mezcla de sentimientos en ese instante, ¿por qué justo cuando sabía que lo amaba Ray tuvo que llegar?, ¿por qué tuvo que sentarse alado de él y ponerle la mano sobre el hombro?, ¿por qué sus ojos brillaban tanto por culpa de las lágrimas que había tenido?, ¿por qué demonios tuvo que haberle preguntado sobre lo de la alberca?, ¿por qué sus labios se veían tan suaves?, ¿por qué tenía que estar tan cerca de el?. había un gran silencio rodeándolos, algo ocurría en sus bocas y en sus cerebros porque no hablaban.  
  
En esos instantes Kai empezó a sentir algo, al principio era pánico, quería escapar de ahí, el sentimiento era tan extraño. Él era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la tortura y la humillación, pero esa sensación dentro de su pecho, era tan fuerte que sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercar su cara a la de Ray, era como si su mente no estuviera funcionando.  
  
Ray solo lo veía sorprendido, Kai se estaba acercando demasiado a él, la distancia entre sus rostros era cada vez más y más corta, la respiración de los doss era muy densa y agitada. Ray no se movía, no sabía por qué, y de repente, sintió unos labios suaves sobre los suyos.  
  
Kai había cerrado los ojos y ahora estaba besando a Ray!. Una de sus manos ahora se colocaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sumergiendo sus dedos en el cabello sedoso del chico chino y la otra estaba en su cintura, poniéndolo más cerca de él. Al principio Ray no respondía al beso por lo sorprendido que estaba, pero luego lo invadió algo y sin darse cuenta cerró sus ojos para incrementar aquella sensación y colocó sus manos en el cuello de Kai para bajar su cabeza y profundizar el beso. Ambos disfrutaban de aquel momento.  
  
Lentamente se comenzaron a separar por la necesidad de aire, ambos con los ojos puestos sobre la mirada del otro. Varias emociones se podían ver en los ojos de los dos y parecía como si tuvieran fuego en los ojos.  
  
Lamentablemente ese momento les duró poco, ya que después el sentido de la razón les volvió y ambos se quedaron atónitos ante lo que habían hecho, ¡se habían besado!  
  
Los dos se veían muy asombrados y muy rojos, los ojos muy abiertos ante lo ocurrido. Ray puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios para tocarlos sin quitar su mirada hacia los ojos de Kai, no lo podía creer!, ninguno de los dos lo podía creer!  
  
Ray comenzó a entrar en pánico, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Kai lo había besado y él le había respondido! Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, se comenzaron a escuchar pasos que corrían y luego una chica salió de los árboles.  
  
´´¡¡¡KAI!!!, ¡aquí estás!´´ la chica que había aparecido era Sherry, que después de haber estado en shock por lo que Kai le había dicho, se había recobrado y empezó a buscarlo por todos lados y al parecer, ya lo había encontrado. Sus ojos pasaron de él a Ray, los dos la veían, pero todavía con la cara sorprendida y el tono rojo en sus mejillas. Lo bueno fue que Sherry no captó lo que veía, los dos juntos y solos, con los ojos abiertos y sonrojados, estaba demasiado furiosa como para analizar la situación. ´´¡¡¡KAI!!!, ¡¡¡TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO!!!´´ sus ojos lanzaban chispas de furia, pero en realidad en el fondo estaba desesperada y quería gritar y ponerse a llorar.  
  
´´Este. creo que entonces me tengo que ir.´´ Ray utilizó esa oportunidad para escaparse, su voz se notaba temblorosa y quedita, demasiado suave, casi inaudible.  
  
Kai lo volteó a ver, pero Ray no le devolvió la mirada, él estaba viendo hacia el suelo, Sherry también lo veía y luego sin previo aviso, Ray comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y a huir de ahí. Luego desapareció.  
  
Ese día habían ocurrido tantas cosas y en un momento tan pequeño, su mente estaba demasiado confundida ´¿qué es lo que siento?.no lo entiendo´ su frustración era tan grande que una lágrima brotó de uno de sus ojos dorados.  
  
Kai intentó ir detrás de él, pero Sherry lo detuvo ´´Ah, ah, tenemos que hablar!!!!!´´  
  
´´¡¡¡NO HAY NADA DE LO QUE TENGAMOS QUE HABLAR!!!´´ Kai le había gritado a Sherry, su voz llena de furia, y luego comenzó a correr, nuevamente dejando a Sherry con cara de pescado.  
  
Luego de unos minutos de haber corrido Kai se detuvo, Ray ya se había ido, no lo podía alcanzar, y además. ¿para qué lo hacía?, Ray había huído de ahí, ¿sería acaso eso un rechazo?.  
  
Kai se quedó parado con la desición de no seguir a Ray.  
  
TBC.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
JEJEJE, me van a matar, ya tengo toda la historia, bueno, excepto el capítulo final, pero ese capítulo es solo algo así como una conclusión, no pasa mucho en realidad, pero la parte emocionante la había puesto con este capítulo, solo que como vi que ya eran 9 hojas, decidí checar que es lo que había en la mitad, y oh sorpresa!!! Esto quedaba para el final del capítulo!!, un poco triste para mí en cierta forma, porque estuve toda la tarde pegada a mi lap para hacer según ya ya algo así como el final (aunque repito que me falta algo asi como la conclusión), jeje, mis esfuerzos ahora ya se dividieron u_u pero bueno, sirve de que la hago un poquito de emoción ¿o no?, jaja, bueno, a lo mejor y mañana les pongo el siguiente chapie, al fin que ya lo tengo, y luego nada más me faltaría otro, hey y miren!! Se hacen exactamente 10 capítulos de mi fic n_n, cool!!!  
  
Nuevamente gracias a todo mis lectores!!! Muchotas gracias!!! Y no se preocupen, que muy pronto pondré el siguiente chapie!!! Jeje, lo pongo entre mañana y pasado, es que mañana me voy a ir a la mole de aquí de México ¡¡¡uhu!!! Y no se si me de tiempo de venir a ponerlo, jeje, aparte de que voy a estar en una casa de una amiga XD, jeje, bueno, nos vemos!!!! Until next chapter!!!! 


	9. Solo es un aviso por parte de la autora ...

Okay… esto solamente es un AVISO!!!!, y una EXPLICACION, es IMPORTANTE que lo lean, para saber que onda con el siguiente capitulo!!! OK?  
  
Bueno, en primera, he estado intentando publicar el capítulo numero nueve desde hace varios dias (como dos o tres @_@), pero siempre que lo subia aca a FanFiction, no se por que, pero algunas letras parecian jeroglificos @_@ (según yo es por lo acentos y por otras cosas), bueno, asi que lo intente unas muchas veces, pero no podia, y bueno, hoy ya me canse, asi que en lo que espero para que esta cosa se arregle (por que ya vi que no solo soy yo la que tiene este problemita), se que ustedes se van a cansar de esperar, asi que les propongo 2 cosas n_n :  
  
1-. Mandenme un review o algo asi de que quieren leer el siguiente chapie, este review tiene que venir con su mail (pues claro! Si no a donde lo mando XP ), y ya yo se los mando por mail, nada mas seria para darles ese capitulo, jeje, no crean que los voy a andar molestando, jeje, y ya despues si para cuando yo ya haya hecho el capitulo 10 esta cosa no se ha compuesto, vuelvo a poner otro mensajito como estos para repetir el proceso (anda! Ando diciendo esto como con palabras que casi no uso en mi lenguaje XD) y ya cuando la cosa esta se arregle subo los capitulos a FF.Net, aunque para entonces ya los habran leido, jeje.  
  
Ó  
  
2-. Esperense hasta que se componga mi cosa esta y que ya pueda poner los capitulos =P  
  
bueno, ah deciden ustedes ok, espero que pronto se arregle, porque hay, me siento extraña poniendo avisos de este tipo @_@  
  
es que miren como se ve, por ejemplo, si pongo algo asi como… este, dejen pienso… a ver, miren:  
  
¿Qué emoción?, ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Diganme, ¿no se les hace complicado leer? @_@ , pero si no se les hace complicado, o creen que si pueden leerlo asi, tmb mandenme un review XD, donde diga que quieren que suba el chapie asi, no importa si esta todo jeroglifico XD  
  
Jeje, grax por su atencion!!! ^___^  
  
Ay, siento que este aviso sono algo asi tipo discurso XD, y una vez mas, sorry por las molestias y todo esto, prometo que estare al pendiente para los que me den su mail, para que al dia siguiente de que me lo den ¡reciban su capitulo!  
  
Jeje, me sono a ese tipo de comerciales donde te ofrecen algo… algo asi como:  
  
¡¡¡Llame, llame, llame!!! Deme su mail ahora y recibira totalmente gratis el capítulo número nueve de descubriendo nuevos sentimientos!!!, asi es… ¡¡¡totalmente gratis!!! Solo por mandar un review con su mail!!!!, como invitada les tenemos a la autora Kasey que nos habla de este extraño capitulo!!! *Kasey* ¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!, solamente les digo que este es algo asi como el final!!!, se podria decir en si que es el final, pero aun me falta el capitulo de la conclusion o algo asi, jeje, y creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir *fin de lo que dijo Kasey*, asi es señoras y señores, llame ahora y obtendra gratis la gratitud de Kasey (que loco XD)!!! Solo con pulsar un boton!!!  
  
Jeje, me emocione -_-, bueno, ese es el plan ¿Ok?, espero los mensajitos n_n 


	10. Parte 2: todo se aclara

Hola!!! Al fin!!! Ya pude poner el capítulo #9!!!!!, yuhu!!!!! Aleluya!!!!!!!, soy tan feliz ^o^, de ahora en adelante toooodo volverá a la normalidad ^__^ ! iba a borrar el anuncio que había puesto, porque pensé que solo me iban a poner mensajes con sus mails, pero entonces, algunas personitas me pusieron aparte de su mail otras cosas, y me gustaron, jeje, y si borro el anuncio entonces se borran mis mensajes u_u, asi que lo voy a dejar -_-, jeje, ay, bueno, pero ya para todos los demás que no me habían pedido el capítulo ya lo podrán ver aquí!!!! =P  
  
Agradecimientos (ahora si son muchos o_o, esto va a ser largo, mas adelante esta la historia ; ):  
  
Ok, estos son los agradecimientos para las personas que escribieron del capi ant. Es que luego me aparecen unos ya después de que puse el cap siguiente XD, jeje, bueno aquí van.  
  
Gohan_1989: ya vez, tu eres uno de esos, bueno, como sea, grax, ok, le seguiré aunque solo por un chapie más X_X  
  
Melody: jaja, no t preocupes, mira este chapie XP, jeje. Sips, malvada Sherry, pero ya no va aparecer, ajjajaja, además, Kai ya le dijo sus verdades =P. Oye si, como que Kai se tardó muchísimo, bueno, es que ya sabía, pero no quería admitirlo -_-  
  
-Hiromi-: ¡hola amigocha! Jaja XD, pues grax!! Jeje, aunque hay miles d personas que escriben mucho mejor que yo XD, jeje, pero me pones muy feliz =), enserio, gracias por tu apoyo, jaja. Sips, de nada, me gusta mandarte mails =P, jeje.  
  
Dark Lilith Evolution: ¡Hi!, ajajaja XD, llora amiga, llora u_u (jeje, no t creas XP). Yo tmp quisiera q nunca se acabara, pero pues bueno, ya se me andaban acabando las ideas d todas formas XD. Ok, grax ; ), ese tipo d suerte siempre me ayuda. Si! Las caritas son geniales *-* ¡!!  
  
Roquel: Grax!!! muchísimas gracias n_n, n verdad, no sabes que tan feliz me siento jejje, sips, jeje, pero ya Sherry no creo que salga XD, jajaja, y no t preocupes, ohh bueno, mejor aquí lee el capítulo ; ), ahora si las cosas están dichas. ¿En serio?, ay!!!, ¡¡¡yuhu!!!, estoy súper feliz!!!, me alegra que ya te guste mucho esta parejita, snif, me siento tan feliz =, ) grax por todo!!! n_n  
  
Anfora: Jjeje, Gracias!!!, jaja, tengo un lenguaje sencillo XD, pero entendible, y me alegra que te pareciera que puede expresar muchas cosas, de verdad, me pongo muy alegre por ese tipo de cosas, gracias!!! n_n  
  
Kiri-chan: Jaja, que bueno que t guste, *a kasey se le dibuja una sonrisota*, esa es mi gran meta, que a las personas les guste, snif, me alegra de estarlo logrando =, )  
  
AkiraDevha: Sips, es raro, pero ya se acabó el problema. creo, así que mientras aprovecharé para poner el chapie n_n  
  
Mystis Spiro: Jjeje, XD, ok, ya te lo envié a tu mail XD, espero q t guste ; )  
  
Setsuna: No t preocupes, ya esta todo arreglado ¡gracias dios!, jeje, al fin puedo poner los chapies ; )  
  
Sekhmet: Ok, gracias ^______^!!!! Me alegra muchio que te guste *-*  
  
FantasyKrystal: Gracias!!!, si la cosa esa ya se arregló, asi q todo vuelve a la normalidad y gracias!! n_n  
  
Hiwy: jaja, ok, ya se arregló, ya todo anda bien n_n, gracias, te agradezco por tus buenos deseos hacia el fic n_n, grax!!! ; )  
  
Ok, bueno, este capi se lo dedico a unas personitas en especial, a las cuales les agradezco tooodo su apoyo, a todas, solo que a ellas en especial, porque anduvieron conmigo en casi todos los chapies *-* y hubo una amigocha que puso review en todos XD (grax -Hiromi-) jeje, bueno, aquí van mis super friends, se los agradesco d todo corazón!!! *-*  
  
Capítulo dedicado a: -Hiromi- (Gracias por todo amigocha!!! Me ayudaste dándome muchísimos ánimos e interesándote por mí, gracias!!! *-*), Dark Lilith Evolution (GraX!!!!! Fuiste mi primer reviewer, o como se escriba, jeje, y me diste muchísimos ánimos a lo largo del fic, gracias!!!! te lo agradezco 1 buen y +!!!!), Melody (D veras, gracias!!!! Tmb tu me diste muchísimos ánimos para el fic, y me ponías = ) con cada review q ponías *-* ), para Roquel (tu fuiste el que le dio un giro al final del fic, jeje, tu idea me ayudó un buen, y ad+ dices que estuviste conmigo a lo largo del fic ¿no? grax!! n_n) y para Akari Read (hola!! De verdad, thank you, por devolverme las esperanzas en esa parejita *-*)  
  
Y A TODOS LOS QUIERO UN BUEN!!!!  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
Luego de correr varios minutos, Ray llegó a la mansión, se metió rápidamente y se fue a la habitación. Al entrar la vio y luego hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, llegar y aventarse en la cama, colocando su rostro sobre la almohada.  
  
Repasaba en su mente lo que había ocurrido una y otra vez. Aquel fugaz momento con Kai en el tipo de parquecito con la fuente.  
  
´¿Qué me ocurrió?´  
  
Se volteó para ahora quedar viendo hacia el techo y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.  
  
´¿Será amor el que siento hacia Kai?.´ recordaba el preciso momento en el que sus labios se juntaron, el dulce sabor de Kai y luego el respondiendo el beso ´pero. ¿por qué le respondí?, no entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, y aparte de todo. lo que más me sorprende. es que Kai me lo dio!.´ Ray nunca había pensado que Kai podría quererlo, algunas veces lo había sospechado cuando sentía que una poderosa mirada lo observaba, que aquellos ojos carmín observaban sus movimientos, pero siempre terminaba pensando que todo eso no era más que una imaginación suya, después de todo, Kai era el tipo frío, el que no quería tener nada que ver con el equipo, no quería su amistad ni su ayuda, era el chico independiente, el líder serio que solo hablaba si era necesario. aunque pensándolo bien, en los últimos días luego de haber estado como líder de los Demolition Boys, Kai se había abierto más a ellos, y en su batalla contra Bryan, pero. ¿él sentiría lo mismo hacia Kai? ´En un principio, cuando en Japón era el blade-luchador más poderoso, no solo quería derrotarlo, sino que también quería conocerlo, por eso es que acepté que el Señor Dickenson me inscribiera en ese torneo, aunque al parecer Tyson me ganó la oportunidad de poder pelear contra él, pero eso no importaba, ya que yo sabía que formaríamos parte del mismo equipo, pero desde el momento que lo vi sentí una extraña sensación, pero eso cambió cuando volví a ver a los White Tigers y. a Mariah, en realidad no sabía quién me gustaba, pero luego decidí que era a Mariah, pero ahora. ahora aquel sentimiento por Kai ha vuelto a surgir, y lo que es peor, creo que nunca se fue.´, hubo un rato de silencio en el cual lo único que se podía escuchar era el tic-tac del reloj, lo que le hizo quedar en shock aún seguía siendo que Kai hubiera empezado aquel beso, dio un gran suspiro y luego sonrió ligeramente ´si le respondí es porque entonces me gusta´ concluyó pero luego pensó algo más, algo que le quitó la sonrisa poniendo a cambio una cara de seriedad ´.pero entonces.¿y Mariah?, ¿qué es lo que exactamente siento por cada uno?.´  
  
La razón por la que estaba asustado era porque no conocía la respuesta, y temía descubrirla, y en el momento del beso, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no pudo pensar bien, era una de esas veces en las que te da pánico el no saber que hacer ni saber que es exactamente lo que sientes.  
  
´Creo que tengo que llamarle a Mariah.´ ahora su mirada tenía cierta desición, descubriría lo que su corazón sentía ese mismo día ´´¡Si, eso haré!´´  
  
Se sentó rápidamente en la cama y tomó el teléfono que estaba en la mesita que estaba a su lado.  
  
Con unos movimientos rápidos de sus dedos marcó las teclas del teléfono y ahora esperaba a que le contestaran, tardaron un poquito, pero al final le respondieron.  
  
´´Bueno?´´ era la voz de Mariah, esto le alegraba a Ray porque así tendría que evitar el cuestionamiento de los demás acerca de cómo estaba todo allá y la verdad Ray no quería hablar de eso con nadie, más que con Mariah, tan solo para aclarar las cosas, no es que a los demás no les tuviera confianza, pero hablar de eso con los demás, sería apresurar todo.  
  
´´Mariah?´´  
  
´´Ray?. ¿eres tu?´´ su voz al decir su nombre sonaba dudosa, pero luego sonó alegre.  
  
´´Este. sí.´´  
  
´´¡¡¡Qué bien!!!, y dime ¿cómo te ha ido?´´  
  
´´Pues bien. creo´´ al decir esto su tono de voz se notaba un poco deprimida.  
  
´´ Ray ¿qué tienes?´´ Mariah había cachado eso en su voz, y sabía que algo andaba mal con su amigo.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo Ray le respondió ´´Hoy tuve un beso con Kai´´  
  
Hubo un gran silencio del otro lado de la línea.  
  
´´¿Mariah?´´ Ray estaba algo preocupado de que la chica no le hubiera respondido.  
  
Se escuchó un ligero quejido de dolor (de esos que haces cuando estás a punto de llorar o tienes ganas de llorar) ´´¿Si. Ray?´´ su voz sonaba algo entrecortada.  
  
´´Dime. ¿qué es lo que exactamente sientes por mi?´´ Ray lamentaba haber sido tan directo, pero quería acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.  
  
Se escuchó una pequeña exclamación por parte de Mariah, ¡Ray sabía lo que ella sentía por él!, no hacía falta estar ahí para saber que se había puesto completamente roja, se escuchaba por su voz nerviosa ´´Bueno. yo. yo.´´ hubo un silencio, y luego una voz determinada a decir lo que sentía ´´¡¡Yo te amo, Ray, y creo que eso ya lo sabes!!´´  
  
´´Si. lo sé. pero dime, exactamente ¿cómo sabes que en verdad es amor lo que sientes por mi?´´  
  
´´.´´ Mariah se quedó callada y luego respondió ´´no lo sé, solo lo siento, siento una terrible mezcla de sentimientos hacia ti, no sé como explicarlo, dime. ¿estás confundido? ´´ su voz seguía sonando nerviosa, pero a la vez calmada.  
  
Ray se sorprendió muchísimo de lo que Mariah le acababa de preguntar, nada se le escapaba a ella ´´Creo. creo que si´´  
  
Nuevamente se escuchó otro sonido de esos de llanto ´´hmm. Ray. quiero que sepas que no importa cual sea tu decisión.´´ Mariah se detuvo un momento ´´siempre seré tu amiga´´ ahora se podía escuchar su voz muy temblorosa ´´solo deja que tus sentimientos te digan lo que sientes y dime ¿me quieres?, o ¿solo es un amor como hermana?.´´  
  
Ray contuvo su respiración, tenía que saber la respuesta a eso, pero no le fue tan difícil saberla, siempre la supo, en el fondo la sabía, pero no estaba seguro de si en verdad eso era lo que sentía, pero a decir verdad, lo que él había tratado de hacer era querer a Mariah, quería olvidarse de aquel sentimiento por Kai, después de todo había pensado que ¿cómo podría suceder que su gran líder sintiera lo mismo hacia él?, sin embargo, esos días. todo había cambiado, y hace unos instantes había descubierto que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos!. finalmente luego de unos instantes dio un suspiro y se decidió a responderle a la chica del otro lado del teléfono ´´Mariah, tu sabes que te quiero.´´ silencio ahora si, Ray tenía que decírcelo ´´pero no en la manera que tu quisieras´´  
  
Al otro lado de la línea se hizo nuevamente el silencio y luego de nuevo pequeños intentos de aguantar las lágrimas, Ray le iba a tratar de decir algo más al escucharla, pero ella lo interrumpió ´´.no importa Ray ´´ en su voz se notaba todo el dolor que sentía ´´si eso es lo que en verdad sientes, creo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. además, yo sería feliz si tu eres feliz´´  
  
La cara de preocupación de Ray desapareció y se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de lamentación ´´Gracias Mariah, eres una gran amiga.´´  
  
Se escuchó una pequeña risita, muy suave y a la vez dolorosa ´´No hay de que, Ray, nos vemos´´  
  
´´Adiós Mariah´´  
  
´´Adiós Ray´´  
  
Y entonces Ray colgó, y del otro lado de la línea Mariah hizo lo mismo, acto seguido no soportó más y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, pero una mano se colocó sobre su hombro haciéndola voltear causándole gran sorpresa, y ahí estaba Lee, a su lado, Mariah tan solo lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó y continuó llorando. Con Lee acariciándole lentamente le cabeza.  
  
Volviendo con Ray. él ahora iba a esperar a la persona que tenía su corazón, a Kai.  
  
´Pensando en Kai. ¡¡¡me va a matar cuando le llegue el recibo del teléfono!!! una llamada a Japón no es nada barata´ pero luego esa idea de Kai lo hizo sonreír.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kai había vuelto hasta ya muy entrada la noche, entro muy silenciosamente al cuarto, no queriendo despertar al chico que estaba durmiendo en la cama. Luego caminó hacia el balcón de la habitación, donde, como siempre hacía cuando quería pensar en algo, se puso a observar la luna.  
  
Estaba furioso con él mismo, estaba furioso con todo ´Me he enamorado de ti. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡El amor es una debilidad! ¡Te hace muy sensible al dolor y al pánico! Necesito alejarme de esto, necesito alejarme de ti, de esta estúpida emoción.´ cerró fuertemente su puño y agachó su cabeza ´este sentimiento es el peor de todos.´ recordaba como Ray se había ido luego de aquel beso ´Mi abuelo me enseño que el amor te hace débil, te hace imperfecto. y tiene razón.´ Odio esto!, lo odio! ´ su cabeza quería estallar, quería quitarse aquella emoción ¿por qué demonios la tenía?  
  
Sus pensamientos se callaron al escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él, no hacía falta voltear a ver quien era, lo podía saber al escuchar esos pasos, suaves y silenciosos. ´¡basta Kai!, ¡deja de pensar en eso!´  
  
´´Hola Kai.´´ Ray ahora estaba parado alado de él.  
  
Kai no quería voltear a verlo, él solo quería olvidarlo, pero sabía que si lo quería olvidar, tenía que al menos soportar verlo, así que volteó y lo observó.  
  
Nuevamente volvió a sentir aquella sensación, la sensación de la cual se quería deshacer, la sintió al verlo ahí parado, tan inocentemente como siempre, con esos ojos ámbar que eran tan profundos. en esos momentos Ray llevaba el cabello suelto y se le veía tan bien. ´¡demonios!´ se reprochó a si mismo, y luego quitó la vista de Ray. ´´Creo que debes irte Ray.´´ su voz era fría, él no usaba ese tipo de voz con Ray, pero ahora. ahora lo había hecho.  
  
Ray se congeló por el tono de la voz, y lo miró ´´pero. ¿por qué? ´´ su voz sonaba muy herida.  
  
Huvo un silencio que parecía eterno, luego Kai lo volteó a ver y al sentir de nuevo esa sensación todo lo que deseaba era eliminarla ´´¡¡¡TU NO ENTIENDES RAY!!! ¡¡¡Cada vez que te veo siento algo, y eso es algo que NO QUIERO Y NO DESEO SENTIR!!! ¡¡¡odio este estúpido sentimiento!!!, ¡¡¡odio todo lo relacionado con él!!!.´´ no estaba reaccionando a sus palabras, ahora los ojos del chico chino estaban llenos de lágrimas y su vista estaba hacia el piso, tratando de ocultarle esto a Kai el cual estaba tan desesperado que no veía todo el daño que le hacían sus palabras ´´¡¡NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CONTIGO!!!´´  
  
Eso era todo, la había hecho, Ray volteó a verlo con las últimas palabras, ahora tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus dientes mordían su labio inferior, había estado aguantando las lágrimas, pero eso ya no lo podía hacer, en unos cuantos instantes sus esfuerzos serían inútiles. Kai lo vio y estaba horrorizado ante lo que había hecho y dicho.  
  
´´Tu me gustas.´´ Ray había dicho esto tan silenciosamente que se confundía con el viento que en esos momentos estaba soplando, sentía que todo el mundo se le venía encima, prefería cualquier cosa a sentirse así, su voz sonaba frágil, entrecortada, demostraba todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.  
  
Kai escuchó aquella voz de dolor, ese dolor parecía que ahora se apropiaba de él, lo rodeaba, no podía creer que él le hubiera dicho eso a la persona que más quería en ese mundo, de todas las personas, ¿por qué siempre tenía que lastimar a las que más le interesaban?, aquel dolor comenzaba a provocarle lágrimas en los ojos y lo peor de todo era que ahora descubría que aquel chico sentía amor hacia él.  
  
Toda la resistencia de Ray por no llorar se quebró, pronto sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como dos cascadas, le dio una última mirada de dolor a Kai, esa mirada había perdido todo signo de alegría, ahora parecía nublada, tan perdida.  
  
Luego Ray se dio la vuelta para que Kai no lo viera llorar, se comenzaba a alejar. Kai podía ver que si dejaba ir a aquel chico, todo su mundo se derrumbaría, no podía dejarlo ir, no así de esa manera, no en ese momento ni nunca, sin aquella persona la vida no valía nada para él.  
  
Lo siguiente que Ray sintió fue una fuerte mano que agarraba su brazo y que aplicaba un poco de fuerza para hacer que volteara, comenzó a voltearse para replicarle. y luego Kai lo besó.  
  
Todo en un solo momento, sus labios ahora estaban sobre los de Kai, eran suaves y en esos momentos temblorosos, buscando la manera de decirle cuanto lo sentía.  
  
Kai se había acercado a Ray rápidamente y había puesto sus labios suavemente sobre los de él. Luego los dos sintieron como si un rayo eléctrico hubiera pasado entre ellos dos, algo así como fuego. Ellos estuvieron así por sabrá Dios cuanto, era tan fácil perderse en ese momento.  
  
Ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que se mezclaban con las del otro, y luego se separaron para obtener oxígeno.  
  
Kai lo miró con unos ojos que Ray no había visto nunca, mostraban a un Kai tan indefenso y herido, buscaban el perdón.  
  
´´Ray. lo siento. lo siento mucho.´´ Kai se mordió el labio y luego abrazó a Ray apoyando su cabeza en su hombro ´´Fui un completo tonto al haberte dicho aquellas cosas.´´  
  
Ray seguía sorprendido, pero después una dulce sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios ´´No te preocupes, Kai..´´ no podía negar que aún sentía esa sensación de dolor, aquel beso se le había hecho que había durado muy poco, y el sentimiento que había sentido era tan fuerte que aún no se le pasaba, pero al menos ya estaba más calmado, ahora aquel dolor se estaba ahogando, aunque algunos sonidos de intentos de soportar las lágrimas le salieron.  
  
Kai quitó su cabeza del hombro de Ray y ahora la alejó para poder ver bien a Ray, ojos dorados con ojos carmín ´´Te amo Ray Kon. te amo. mi gatito´´  
  
Ray lo miró y ahora las lágrimas parecía que se transformaban en felicidad ´´Yo también Te amo Kai Hiwatari. mi dulce fénix´´ Kai lo miró con ternura después de esto y se le dibujo una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa sincera.  
  
Luego sus rostros se volvieron a acercar y nuevamente sus labios se conectaron. Kai ahora tenía sus manos tocando sus largos cabellos y acariciándolos, y luego las bajó hasta la cintura de su compañero buscando más cercanía entre los dos. Ray entonces hizo algo parecido, puso sus manos en la espalda de su amor y lo acercó a él.  
  
Así permanecieron, labios juntos, sus cuerpos unidos por algo como un imán, ambos sintiendo fuego dentro de ellos de estar los dos unidos. Todo era rápido y lento al mismo tiempo.  
  
Este beso era dulce, era como todo el amor que existiese.  
  
Ray no comprendía como Kai tenía aquel sabor, era como dulce y salado, pánico y amor todo al mismo tiempo. Emitió un pequeño ronroneo, que hizo que Kai sintiera algo así como fuego líquido que jugaba por toda su piel.  
  
Luego Kai tomó con sus manos el rostro de Ray y lo separó lentamente del suyo para poder verlo mejor, era todo lo que quería, todo lo que deseaba, Ray lo era todo para él, al igual que Kai lo era todo para Rei.  
  
´´Dulce´´  
  
´´Mmm?´´ Ray no entendía.  
  
´´Sabes dulce´´  
  
Ray sonrió y se sonrojó ´´en ese caso.´´ y le volvió a dar un pequeño beso en los labios y luego lo volvió a ver, aún con su gran sonrisa.  
  
Ambos estaban felices por lo que había ocurrido, tan solo deseaban que aquella cosa, aquel sentimiento, aquel momento, nunca terminaran.  
  
Kai abrazó a Ray y se puso a ver las estrellas con él, en un silencio cómodo y acogedor con la luna como testiga de todo lo que había pasado en aquel momento..  
  
TBC.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Hola!!! ¿les gustó?, espero que si, porque me esforcé muchísimo en este capítulo =P bueno, más o menos, pero le eché ganas ^____^ y bueno, este es el capítulo que iba a ir pegado con el anterior, solo que pues ya ven, lo dividí, jeje, y todavía me falta un capítulo más, aunque pues ese creo que no va a estar tan bueno, porque es solo la medio conclusión, no pasa mucho, o al menos eso creo, porque aún no lo hago, pero pues lo empezaré a hacer X )  
  
Perdonen los fans de Mariah, pero lo siento, este es un fic de Rei/Kai, y Mariah no iba a quedarse con Rei =S, además creo que Ray se queda con Kai, y Mariah ya que no tiene a Ray se queda con Lee, si oigan, porque sino Kai se quedaría solito, y Lee =, porque he pensado, que Lee quiere a Mariah, y taran!!! Si los acomodan Rei/Kai y Mariah/Lee quedan perfectos!!! y además Driger y Galux son de la familia de los gatos, y entre familia no debería de haber ese tipo de amor (claro que hay sus excepciones, pero este no es el caso) y otra cosa, creo que Ray y Mariah quedan mejor algo asi como siendo hermanitos, jeje, y miren, veánlo por otro lado, no hice sufrir mucho a Mariah, fui buena con ella XP, jeje. 


	11. el final

Oh!!! Adivinen!!!!, este es el capítulo final!!!!, waaaa!!!!, que emoción!!!!, jeje, estoy tan feliz ='), snif, y tmb les quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, pero tuve unos problemitas el viernes según yo iba a hacer este capítulo, pero llegando de mi curso de dibujo, me habló mi má para decirme que empacara mis cosas porque nos íbamos de viaje o_o, total, llegué el domingo por la noche, y luego ayer, ya que tenía el capítulo y que ya lo iba a publicar, me conecté, pero mi lap se trabó, y así hasta que pues no me pude conectar, y hoy al fin!!! Lo he logrado!!! Pasando al capítulo, en serio, dios estoy tan pero tan feliz, no saben lo orgullosa que me siento de mi misma, y todo es gracias a ustedes mis queridos lectores ='). Y estos días, he estado viendo, y para mi mayor alegría, ya hay más fics en español de rei/kai o kai/rei, como sea, y enserio, me pongo súper feliz, esta pareja ya esta teniendo pegue, y me gusta pensar que mi historia ayudó aunque sea un poquito en eso, ya que desde un principio esa fue mi meta, porque la verdad a mi me daba muchísima pena crear un fic, pero al ver que aquí habían puros Tykai y Rei con Mariah, me dije a mi misma que haría un fic de ellos dos. No sé si mi historia haya servido de algo, pero al menos sé gracias a sus reviews que les gustó n_n, y eso me pone súper hyper feliz. Bueno, mejor pongo más explicaciones al final ¿ok?  
  
Bueno, a todos aquellos que lean mi fic dentro de muchos años (a lo mejor y sigue aquí para el 2004 o_o), si quieren pueden ponerme reviews n_n, yo estaré aquí en FF.Net por muuuuuuuucho tiempo, porque me faltan un montón de fics por leer, así que vendré a checar de vez en cuando, y de vedad, si veo por ahí algún fic del 2004 XD (sueña Kasey) me pondré súper feliz, como sea, cualquier cosa por aquí ando ¿ok?, ya ando pensando en nuevos fics, pero como que mis ideas no son muy brillantes, ahh!! Se los explico al final =P  
  
Y para todos aquellos que mi fic hizo que les gustara esta pareja, o que les diera más interés en ellos dos, etc, etc, bla, bla, bla, por favor, díganmelo ¿sí?, que quiero ver si he logrado cumplir mi gran objetivo *-*  
  
Ok, bueno, pasaré a los agradecimientos n_n (chicos(as), me hacen llorar de felicidad, bueno, en realidad no estoy llorando, pero siento una cosa graciosa dentro de mi, como si me abrazaran, o no sé que, y es que, wow!!!! Creo que me saqué la lotería con toooodos ustedes!!!! *-*, gracias de verdad, han hecho que esta chica se sienta feliz consigo misma =), wow!!!! Miren cuantos reviews!!!!, estoy segura de que llego a los 40!!! =O, me pregunto si de pura casualidad llegaré a los 50 ._. , jeje, como sea, dios, me hacen tan pero tan feliz, gracias a todooooooos!!!! Los quiero un buen!!!!)  
  
FantasyKrystal: gracias!!!, sips, ¿verdad que si?, Mariah y Rei quedan bien como algo asi como hermanitos n_n, de pareja no me gustan , jeje, sips, aquí va el siguiente chapie, y perdona la tardanza, que tu me escribiste desde el 25 =O, y apenas hoy lo ando poniendo @_@  
  
Dark Lilith Evolution: ¡Hola!, jeje, pues muchísimas gracias amiga mía!!!, y te agradesco por toooodos los reviews que me ecribiste, en verdad, me haces tan feliz =,), fuiste mi primer reviewer, ¡¡¡¡que bonito!!!!, lo malo es.. Que este fic llega a su fin aquí u_u, gracias!!!! gracias!!!!! gracias!!!!!, en serio, no tengo palabras para describirte mi afecto, pero T.Q.1B!!!!!!  
  
Akari Read: Ahhhhh!!!!! Akari!!!!!, ¿qué tal?, dios, ya ando trabajando en el dibujo de rei que me pediste, jeje, aunque dibujo de la patada XD, pero pues algo es algo dijo un calvo cuando le salió un pelo XD, sips, tu ya leíste este chap, pero por si lo vulves a leer, ¡¡¡¡¡gracias!!!! gracias akari-kon!!!!! n_n a ver si luego nos leemos XD, grax por todo!!!!  
  
Doktor Rashid: ay!!! Jeje, hola!!!, no pues.. Lo malo es que.. Ya se acabó =(, este es el último capítulo u_u, pero lo bueno es que. pues. este. déjame pienso. que al fin sabrán el final de la historia!!!!, jeje, muchísimas grax Rashid n_n, thanks 4 everything n_n  
  
Mystis Spiro: jeje, que bueno, de veras, con tu mail me equivoqué 3 veces XD, por escribir mal hotmail, jeje, pero al fin te lo pude enviar *-*, jaja, muchiotas grax!!!!!, que genial!!!, me alegra saber eso n_n, me has puesto más feliz de lo que estaba *-*, grax!!!, me siento feliz =')  
  
Kiri-chan: que linda!!!!, en serio muchas gracias!!! me encantó tu review *- *, jeje, ay dios, no puedo creer lo que me dices *-*, son unas palabras tan lindas!!!, grax!!! grax!!!, jeje, sips, Mariah queda con Lee, o al menos eso creo, a mi me gusta como se ven los dos juntos, y la verdad, Kai necesita más a Rei que Mariah, así que mejor que Mariah los deje y que se valla con Lee XD, no t preocupes, no creo q escribas mal, si tan solo con tu review se nota que escribes muy bien ;) y nops, nada más he hecho este fic, es mi primero, jeje, bueno, grax!!! n_n  
  
Ok, esas son las personas a las que les agradezco el haber puesto reviews, son todas las personas que me escribieron algo, y por muy peque que fuera, les digo gracias de corazón, gracias po tomarse la molestia de escribirme, y bueno, aquí las pongo para que vean que no me olvido de todos n_n, empezaré por orden de cómo me escribían. gracias a: Dark Lilith Evolution, -Hiromi-, Darkangel, Melody, chely ^.^, ! gohan-1989 , Reiko Noriko, Suguru, Cold-Dark-Gaby, Roquel, Tidah, Anfora, Kiri-chan, AkiraDevha, Mystis Spiro, Setsuna, sekhmet, FantasyKrystal, Hiwy, Akari Read, Doktor Rashid, Kiri-chan  
  
Diosito o_o, son un montón, y para todos los que lean este fic, este capi va para ustedes ;)!!!!  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
*El final*  
  
´Todo va bien. las cosas se han arreglado, ahora ya están en orden. Ray me quiere.´ el chico de cabellos grises y azules volteó a ver al chico que estaba dormido alado de él, lo miró y en sus finos labios apareció una sonrisa ´y yo lo quiero a él.´  
  
Sus ojos color carmín estaban puestos en aquella persona. Observaba cada uno de los finos rasgos de su cara, su cabello negro estaba revuelto entre la almohada, sus párpados estaban cerrados ocultando los ojos que Kai conocía muy bien, unos ojos hermosos color ámbar, sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Estos y muchos otros rasgos los conocía a la perfección, Kai había memorizado cada parte de su rostro, y conocía cada uno de sus movimientos, sabía que sus mejillas se movían cuando sonreía, sabía que las pupilas de sus ojos se rasgaban cuando se enojaba, sabía que sus colmillos se dejaban ver con alguna de sus sonrisas o por estar enojado, sabía estas y muchas otras cosas. Para él no había nada más bello en este mundo, Ray era lo más hermoso que él había visto en toda su vida. En esos momentos, el joven que estaba dormido lo abrazaba, Kai podía sentir el calor que producía aquel cuerpo alado suyo, era confortante, lo hacía sentir tan seguro. Era mucho mejor que cuando se levantaba en las mañanas frías, cuando se sentía solo, cuando sentía aquella desesperación de siempre.  
  
´Ahora que recuerdo. mi abuelo me decía. que el amor es para los débiles.que las personas que sentían aquel sentimiento tenían puntos débiles. era un paso hacia la imperfección.´ Kai ahora tenía su mirada fija en el techo, acostado bocarriba, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza del jugador chino que estaba hecho una especie de media bolita a su lado y abrazándolo, mientras que su otra mano estaba debajo de su cabeza. ´La perfección. yo luché mucho para obtenerla, era lo que más deseaba, odiaba a las personas débiles, las sentía inferiores a m. y ahora, me estoy dejando llevar por el sentimiento que ,según mi abuelo, te lleva hacia ella. ´ Una imagen del blade-luchador chino pasó por su mente haciendo que Kai volteara a ver a su compañero de carne y hueso. Al ver su cara angelical, sintió la necesidad de tocar aquellos finos cabellos negros, y con la mano que estaba bajo su cabeza, retiró algunos mechones que estaban en el rostro de Ray y pasó sus dedos entre ellos. Aquellas caricias tan delicadas, pronto hicieron que Ray emitiera un pequeño ronroneo, luego cerró un poco más fuerte los ojos para luego empezar a abrirlos lentamente con la misión de encontrar a aquella persona que lo hacía sentir de aquella manera.  
  
´´.Kai´´ al principio la imagen que veía de Kai era borrosa, pero luego de pestañear unas cuantas veces se logró aclarar.  
  
Kai le sonrió, su gatito ya se había levantado ´´Buenos días gatito´´  
  
Ray le devolvió la sonrisa ´´Buenos días mi fénix´´  
  
Después de esto se quedaron contemplándose durante un gran rato y luego Kai besó tiernamente la frente de Ray y sin dejar de sonreír se levantó con dirección al baño, dejando a su gatito bostezando, estirándose y relajándose para después levantarse.  
  
´Creo que. por el momento no importan todo este lío por saber si el amor te vuelve débil, tan solo quiero sentir estos momentos y vivir lo que mi abuelo nunca me dejó.´  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Luego de algunos sucesos que ocurrieron después de levantarse, como el desayuno juntos, etc., Kai había tenido que ir a hacer algo, no le dijo a Ray que era, pero lo dejó solo unos momentos. Habían estado juntos toda la mañana, casi habían hecho una guerra de comida en la cocina (todo empezó cuando Ray tenía un chícharo en su cuchara que estaba sobre la mesa, pero sin darse cuenta, puso su mano sobre la punta de la cuchara, y ya ven que luego esas cosas parecen catapultas, el chícharo salió disparado para pegarle justamente a una mejilla de Kai. A Ray le salió una gran gota en la cabeza. No podía saber si Kai estaría enojado u otra cosa porque los mechones que tenía en la frente le tapaban la cara, luego levantó la mirada y pudo ver sus cejas fruncidas, parecía enojado. Rápidamente Ray se empezó a disculpar todas las veces que podía, pero en eso, Kai le lanzó un chicarito que cayó justamente dentro de su boca cuando la abrió para disculparse nuevamente. Ray volteó a ver a Kai que ahora tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre una mano y la otra mano todavía con la cuchara catapulta, tenía una media sonrisa y le dijo ´canasta´, pero pues gracias a Dios, y a la forma de ser de Kai, las cosas no fueron a mayores, jeje), habían logrado acabar el videojuego que Ray había jugado los primeros días que estuvo en la mansión. Ray no llevaba su cabello recojido como siempre lo traía (en la esa cosa blanca que cubre todo su cabello), esa mañana luego de despertarse, etc., Ray estaba peinando su cabello como de costumbre, pero sin previo aviso Kai le quitó el cepillo como la vez anterior y comenzó a cepillarlo en su lugar y luego le susurró al oído que ese día se lo dejara suelto, así que en esos momentos Ray llevaba su cabello suelto, con su banda de yin-yang en la frente. Comenzó a ver por una ventana hacia los jardines de la mansión y le pareció ver una figura que se movía rápidamente, no la alcanzaba a distinguir muy bien, pero podía ver que algo ondeaba atrás de él, algo así como una bufanda, una bufanda muy parecida a la de Kai.  
  
´.¿Kai?. me pregunto si será él..´ luego la figurita del jardín desapareció de su vista y por más que Ray lo buscó, no lo logró encontrar.  
  
´Ahora que lo pienso. Kai es un chico muy misterioso. Recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez, pensaba que era un chico sumamente frío, pero sabía que en el fondo era alguien cálido y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sé que la agradó al menos un poco la idea de ser el líder de los Bladebrakers, yo sabía que en algún momento dejaría ver, aunque fuera por unos segundos, al Kai que era en el interior... ´ sonrió ´aunque Tyson no ayudaba mucho haciéndolo enfadar de aquella manera. pero en cierta forma, al final él fue una de las personas que más contribuyó a que Kai regresara. no puedo creer que aquel chico que demostraba algo así como no tener sentimientos se haya abierto ante mi. me muestra aquel lado dulce que tiene. me pregunto si se los mostrará a los demás.´ Ray se imaginó a Kai sonriendo ante Tyson y pasándole más comida que devoraba al instante. Abrió los ojos exageradamente ante aquel pensamiento ´No lo creo. Kai preferiría cualquier cosa a tener que actuar cortésmente con Tyson. y bueno, no lo culpo de ser así, Tyson puede ser algunas veces tan molesto.´ recordaba aquel día en el Torneo asiático donde Tyson y él se habían quedado atrás por culpa de que Ty se había quedado dormido, y luego le hacía muchas preguntas y medio hizo que él se enfadara un poco, pero al final Tyson demostró ser un gran amigo llevándolo cargando hasta el torneo ´y encima todo aquello que le pasó en la Abadía.´ a Ray le daba escalofríos de tan solo pensar en las cosas que le hacían a Kai ahí adentro ´Me pregunto. ¿qué es lo que habré hecho para que Kai me abriera su corazón?, y me pregunto.´ Ray ahora contemplaba las formas de las nubes que curiosamente todas tenían la forma de Kai ´´¿Qué es lo que pensaría de mi cuando me conocío?´´  
  
Luego, súbitamente, apenas acabó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, sintió unos fuertes brazos que se colocaban alrededor de su cintura, una cabeza que se apoyaba en su hombro, algunos suaves cabellos que le acariciaban una mejilla, el aroma que tanto le gustaba y cuando aquella persona, que lo había abrazado, comenzó a hablar, le llegó aquel aliento tan dulce que lo hacía suspirar.  
  
´´ Pensé que eras la persona más hermosa que el mundo hubiese tenido ´´ Aquella voz era inconfundible  
  
´´Kai!´´ Ray dio un pequeño brinquito al saber que Kai lo estaba abrazando y aquellas palabras que acababa de decir. Se puso totalmente rojo, podía sentir su cara casi hirvieendo.  
  
´´ Y dime gatito. ¿en qué pensabas?´´ Kai sonreía ante el hecho de que Ray se hubiera puesto rojo, lo supo porque le llegó el calor que surgía de su cara.  
  
´´ En nada, nada importante ´´ Ray seguía rojo  
  
Kai movió un poco su rostro para voltear a ver al de Ray, este lo miró y vio que tenía una ceja levantada.  
  
´´Bueno, en realidad, andaba pensando en ti y en los chicos, y me preguntaba. ¿qué les vamos a decir de. bueno. tu sabes.´´ Si se podía, ahora Ray mostraba el rojo más intenso que exista en este universo  
  
A Kai le hacía mucha gracia ver a Ray así y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita  
  
´´ ¿¿Qué?? ´´ Ray estaba nervioso, a Kai le hacía gracia que estuviera así de rojo y a él le daba algo así como pena  
  
Luego de soltar otra pequeña risita ante la actitud de Ray Kai le respondió ´´Nada gatito.´´ *otra risita* ´´Es solo que pareces un tomate de los más rojos que existan´´ Quitó una mano de la cintura de Ray para comenzar a pasar sus dedos por aquel fino cabello, haciendo que Ray se pusiera más nervioso, lo cual le provocó aún más gracia *nuevamente emitió otra pequeña risa*  
  
Ray se quedó sin palabras, de haberse podido, se hubiera puesto más rojo aún, hasta sentía que podía echar humo. Intentaba encontrar las palabras ante aquello que Kai había dicho, buscaba una excusa para explicar porque estaba así, lógicamente, las caricias de Kai no ayudaban en nada, parecía que se había quedado sin voz.  
  
Al ver que su pequeño gatito no podía hablar, Kai decidió hacerlo aún con la sonrisa en su rostro ´´Quizás los demás no deban enterarse. podríamos decírcelos cuando llegue el momento y frente a ellos actuar como si nada pasara´´  
  
Ray aún seguía rojo ´´ ¿y eso por qué?.´´ lo veía con cara de confusión  
  
´´Bueno, no creo que lo puedan entender aún´´ volteó a ver a Ray y vio que aún tenía esa cara de confusión, no muy conforme con aquella respuesta ´´o podríamos decirles, pero delante de las personas nosotros y ellos actuaríamos como lo hacíamos normalmente´´ antes de que Ray pudiera preguntar por qué, agregó ´´Puede que Voltaire siga libre, y si lo está y descubre que te quiero, verá que eso es algo así como mi punto débil, y no me quiero poner a pensar qué pasaría si eso ocurre´´  
  
Ray al principio se quedó serio pensando en eso, pero luego se le dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo ´´Así que. yo soy tu punto débil.´´  
  
Kai se puso completamente rojo al escuchar eso ¡cómo había podido decir eso!, ¡como pudo admitir ante Ray que lo quería y que se había vuelto su punto débil! Luego volteó a ver a Ray con cara de asombrado y subió de color al ver a aquel chico, sonriendo mostrando sus colmillitos, y riéndose de él  
  
*Riendo* ´´Valla Kai!, ¡no soy el único que parece jitomate!´´ *se vuelve a reír*  
  
Kai sentía que se estaba por derretir y se puso más nervios cuando Ray se volteó entre sus brazos ahora quedando frente a él, con Kai aún abrazádolo, y luego Ray lo miró tiernamente para después besarlo.  
  
Kai pensaba que si muriera en esos instantes, no le importaba, porque moriría feliz de estar con aquel chico y mientras se perdía en aquel momento, se llenaba de la esencia de Ray, olía a flores, quizás a rosas, y algo que no sabía que era que distinguía a Ray. No necesitaba respirar porque Ray se convirtió en su aire, en el oxígeno fundamental que necesitaba para vivir. Luego se separaron, Ray mirando a Kai, el cual veía los ojos de Ray, aquel color dorado parecía derretirse, tenían un gran brillo, era como si estuvieran llenos de fuego, un fuego cálido que bailaba en sus ojos haciendo que aquel brillo se moviera. Algunos mechones de cabello caían por su cara, pasando por su frente y sus labios. Sus mejillas y un poco de su nariz tenían un color rosa, casi rojo, pero seguía siendo rosa. Kai levantó una mano y la pasó por la mejilla de Ray, tocando aquella cálida y suave piel y luego con su dedo, comenzó a ir siguiendo la forma de sus labios.  
  
Luego se sonrieron mutuamente.  
  
Aquel temor a volverse más débil desapareció del corazón de Kai, lo que su abuelo pensara estaba mal, aquel sentimiento lo volvía más fuerte, ahora tenía alguien por quien luchar, por quien esforzarse al máximo, alguien cuya voz y ánimos podrían levantarlo si estuviera a punto de caer. Después de todo, casi todo lo que su abuelo le enseñó estaba mal, aquello de no tener sentimientos para ser el mejor, aquellos pensamientos de que para ser bueno había que entrenar sin descanso y diversiones. y aparte de todo ¿cuándo le había hecho caso a lo que le ordenaba su abuelo?  
  
Ahora si estaba este asunto resuelto, los dos se amaban y nadie les impediría aquel hecho.  
  
¿Qué pasó con Sherry?, bueno, pues eso no lo saben, o la volvieron a ver, probablemente se fue del país para no tener que enfrentarse a Kai nunca más, a lo mejor ahora estaría molestando a alguien más. A Kai le gustaba pensar que después de aquel rechazo, se había vuelto loca y la habían tenido que poner en el manicomio, pero fuera lo que fuera, eso no importaba, porque ahora él era feliz, no le interesaba otra cosa mas que estar con su gatito y a su gatito no le interesaba otra cosa mas que estar con su fénix.  
  
Esta semana sería la mejor de sus vidas, y sus vidas ahora serían mucho mejor alado del otro, y mientras esperan a que el vuelo a Japón llegue disfrutarían al máximo la compañía del otro, y quien sabe, tal vez se les ocurra un pretexto para quedarse unos días más, o a la mejor semanas mas, como fuera, si volvían a Japón se seguirían viendo, lo de decirles a los demás. eso después lo pensarían, delante de las personas actuarían normales, como si nada pasara. pero cuando no hubiera nadie, podrían demostrarse aquel amor que latía en sus corazones.  
  
Lo que fuera a pasar, solo sería cosa del destino, y mientras, en esta semana, habían descubierto un nuevo sentimiento..  
  
FIN  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
Hola de nuevo!!!! Y bien?, qué les pareció?, un poco peque ¿no?., Dios, les quiero agradecer a todos!!!, de verdad, no saben que bonito fue hacer este fic *-*, y más con mis súper amigos que ponían reviews (gracias a todos!!!!), fue muy divertido, en verdad, me la pasé hyper bien, y ay, snif, es el mejor fic que he hecho en toooda mi vida (y el único Kaseycita ¬¬), jeje, ay, estoy tan pero tan feliz, que no puedo expresar mis sentimientos ='), les agradezco de todo corazón el haber leído mi loca historia, les agradesco por tomarse el tiempo en estar leyendo estas palabras, gracias a todos!!!!, ay!!!!, soy tan feliz en estos momentos!!!!, tengo un gran sentimiento que no puedo expresar =,) pero que es muy pero muy bonito, bueno, pasaré a lo siguiente  
  
Ok, como algunos me han pedido que siga escribiendo otras historias, lo estoy intentando, aunque la pura verdad no se me ocurre nada XD, jeje, unas ideas todas locas y extrañas o_O, que no me gustan XP, y bueno, hace unos días se me ocurrió algo, y bueno, el caso es que creo que si lo llevaré a cabo, no sé, si me sale bien chance y sí, aunque me tardaría milenios XD, porque tengo que volver a ver la serie, jeje, y si se me ocurre una idea mejor que esa pues será mejor para mi, el punto es que. de llegar a escribir algo, sería dentro de mucho mucho tiempo, casi todas mis ideas las utilicé en este fic =P, y ahorita ando completamente con la mente en blanco, así que tengo que volver a llenarme de ideas, bla, bla, bla, pero andaré aquí poniendo reviews y leyendo fics =P, jejeje  
  
Grax 4 everything 2 all of you!!!  
  
ATTE  
  
kasey 


End file.
